An Unexpected Life
by immagonnawritesomestories
Summary: Eponine is in love with Marius. That's how it's always been, so why does she feel this way about Enjolras? E/E with some A/G. AU. Warning: 'Parnasse is a major villian. Rated T for adult themes. Enjoy! Some brick stuff included!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the fanfiction universe! I was just obsessing over Les Miserables like any typical day when I realized something, what if the barricade hadn't happened? What if Lamarke hadn't died and the barricade didn't rise? Plot bunny! So here I am, writing a fanfiction to my favorite thing in the universe, les mis. My favorite character is far and away Eponine, and after years of careful consideration, cross referencing, and daydreaming in class I have decided I ship 'Ponine and Enjolras. And I have also decided that when referring to Eponine, I prefer musical 'Ponine to brick 'Ponine. But there are some aspects of the book that I will use, but for the most part this is musical based. 25th Concert Cast, except not Nick Jonas, so visually Enjolras is based of Ramin Karimloo and Eponine is based off Samantha Barks, my favorite Eponine. Can't wait to see her in the movie! I'm seeing it tomorrow!**

**Edit: I've changed my muse from Ramin to Aaron for reasons explained later. I'm keeping Ramin's name here because I love him and he was my original Enjolras. This is better explained in chapter 7. **

Eponine sat up from her position on the floor, drawing her knees to her chest. He hadn't come back yet, probably wouldn't. He was done, for now. Eponine shivered, blinking away the tears that built up in her eyes, refusing to let them spill. But it was all so unfair! She hadn't even done anything, and he still beat her. It was enjoyable to him, to hit his own daughter. Daughters, Eponine corrected herself, Papa hit Zelma too.

And to top it all off, Marius had asked her to find Cosette. Cosette! Of all people, why her? Eponine glanced down at her arms, already blossoming with fresh bruises.

"_Look what's become of me_," Eponine sang softly to herself.

"What's become of you?" Azelma asked, entering with a bundle of cloth. Bandages, if needed.

"Never you mind," Eponine said, "Did Papa leave?"

"Yes," Azelma said, "Is anything broken?" Eponine flexed her fingers, testing to see if the bones were still intact.

"I don't think so," Eponine answered, running a hand over her ribcage, "Just bruising."

"Don't you have a mission from your beloved?" Azelma asked snidely, "What was it again? To find the girl we used to tease? What was the song we used to sing? Oh, yes I remember." She began to sing the nursery rhyme from their childhood; the sisters had taunted the young Cosette with it all those years ago.

"Stop it Zelma," Eponine said, "We were children, it was long ago."

"You tell me as if I don't know! I'm just as hungry as you are Ponine; I remember those pastries just as clearly as you." Azelma answered, offering Eponine her hand, "You had best be going, if you want to catch him, I'll feed Father some line."

"Merci, Zelma," Eponine answered.

"One more thing," Azelma said, retrieving a piece of bread from her skirt, Lord knows how she got her hands on it, "Give that to Gavroche, will you? He's bound to be there, he always hangs around those schoolboys." Eponine nodded,

"Goodbye Azelma."

"Goodbye Ponine."

Eponine exited the house, swiftly navigating the familiar maze of alleys and streets to reach the cafe where the students gathered, and spoke of revolution.

XXXXXXXX

Despite what the schoolboys might think, Eponine Thenardier was not stupid. She knew what they were talking about when they spoke of revolution and equality. She also knew it would never work. The people of the slums, whom they claimed to be fighting for, who they called to join in their cause, would do no such thing. Not unless they drastically changed their approach. She may not be stupid, but plenty of the other slum residents were.

Not that those silly boys would know. Eponine was princess of the slums, if a schoolboy had visited to "rally the people," she would have heard about it.

She probably could have helped them, if they had asked, but they never did. So she didn't. Eponine moved swiftly through the streets, shivering slightly from the cold. She neared the cafe, it was later than she had anticipated, Papa had been especially angry that evening.

"Gavroche!" She called out when she caught sight of the rag - clad young boy. He was still there, she hadn't missed him.

"Hello Ponine!" Gavroche greeted, flashing her his mischievous grin.

"I have something for you," Eponine said, digging into her pocket for the bread, "Ah, there it is!" She said, placing it in his grubby hand.

"Merci Ponine!" Gavroche said, biting into it. Gavroche eyed her bruises, concern in his brown eyes, similar to her own.

"Those look new," Gavroche said, "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself with," Eponine replied.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Gavroche asked, taking her hand, "he did it again."

"No," Eponine answered, squeezing his hand, "Not this time, it was just Papa." Gavroche looked relieved, that was one person that cared about her. Eponine quickly dropped Gavroche's hand as one of the revolutionary boys came near.

"Gavroche," He called, addressing the boy, "I've got you some bread," he said handing him a much larger piece than the one Eponine had given him. Gavroche held it firmly against his chest, it was still warm and it smelled divine.

"Thank you Monsieur Enjolras!" Gavroche said.

"Get along home now," Enjolras said, "And be careful in the streets on your own."

"I will!" Gavroche answered, "Bye Ponine, bye Monsieur!" Eponine watched him run off, an odd feeling in her stomach.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle, Eponine, isn't it?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, Eponine," she answered, still looking after Gavroche, "I just wish you didn't have to do that, I wish that I could take care of him."

"Why would you care?" Enjolras asked, "What's the boy to you?"

"My brother." Eponine answered. Eponine shook her head slightly, as if to clear it's muddled thoughts, "Is Marius here?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, inside," Enjolras answered, holding open the door to the cafe for her. She joined Marius in the usual table at the back of the cafe, Marius offering her his crocked grin, making her stomach flutter with butterflies, before turning his attention to Enjolras, who had taken his place by the front.

Eponine had to admit, there was flair to Enjolras that made him pleasurable to watch. He was so passionate and so dynamic; she imagined it wouldn't be hard for someone to become lost in his voice, transfixed by his fine looks and intelligent blue eyes. The schoolboys were certainly smitten, they cheered at everything he said. Whether they were listening, or just hearing what he said was beyond Eponine. But she listened; she had nothing better to do.

"Ponine?" Marius asked her, nudging her hand

"Um, yes Monsieur Marius?" Eponine answered, snapping out of her repose and turning to look at him.

"Did you find her, the girl in the market place?" Eponine studied his face. His blue eyes were lit up in a way that hers never did, and his love-struck smile was pasted to his face, she doubted he had ever been happier. It made her heart break.

"Yes," She replied softly, "I told you I would. She's at 55 Rue Plummet."

"Come with me? After the meeting?" Marius asked her.

"Alright," Eponine sighed. Marius didn't notice her downcast demeanor. He was oblivious to everything; he hadn't even noticed the fresh bruise across her cheek.

After the meeting Eponine led Marius to his _beloved _Cosette. She hid outside the gate in the shadows, trying to block out what she could hear coming from inside the garden.

"_He was never mine to lose, why regret what could not be?" _Eponine blinked rapidly, she didn't want to cry here, she very rarely cried, and it was always in private. She wiped her eyes, clearing her blurred vision to notice a group of approaching figures, she backed further against the wall, hoping they would pass her by unnoticed. But her blood ran cold when the figure in front spoke, and her ribs throbbed painfully.

"This will cost him dear!" Thenardier sneered. Eponine cursed under her breath, they couldn't rob the house! Monsieur Marius was in there! Eponine revealed herself, stepping forward in front of the gate.

"Who's this I see?" Thenardier growled.

"It's your brat, Eponine. Don't you know your own kid? Why she hangin' abou' you?" Babet said.

"Eponine, get on home, you're not needed, we're enough," Thenardier said, pushing her out of the way

"I know this house!" Eponine said desperately, grabbing her father's arm, he shook her of easily, "There's nothing here, just the old man and the girl! Leave them alone!" Thenadier slapped her across her face

"Take care young miss! You've got a lot to say!"

"Go home 'Ponine, you're in the way," Montparnasse said, grabbing her waist to move her.

"I'm gonna scream!" Eponine said, "I'm gonna warn them!" Montparnasse restrained her arms, bringing a grimy hand up to her mouth

"You scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Thenardier spat at her. Eponine bit Montparnasse's hand, he recoiled just enough for her to let out a gut-wrenching scream.

"Get out a 'ere!" Thenardier yelled, "Leave her to me!" Thenardier grabbed his daughter, throwing her to the ground, "You wait my girl, I'll make you scream, you'll scream alright!" he ran off to some familiar sewer. Eponine knew what was coming when she returned home. _What had she done? _


	2. Chapter 2

**EEEPP! You guys, the movie, I have no words. Everything was perfect, minus Russell Crowe, but he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. Amanda actually surprised me, she really hit that note in "A Heart Full of Love," and Samantha was in every way perfect, of course. **

Eponine knew the moment she arrived home that he father and his gang were spectacularly angry, and they were waiting for her. Azelma was sitting at the end of the bar, head down. She didn't look up when Eponine walked in, and she refused to meet her eyes.

"Your father's upstairs," Madame Thenadier told her plainly, not even glancing up from where she was wiping the counter with a filthy cloth. Eponine searched her face for any sort of distress, a mother should care that her daughters about to get the beating of her life right? Nothing. She didn't care. Eponine sighed, walking past the bar to the stairs. As she passed Azelma caught her hand, giving it a light squeeze before dropping it again.

XXXXXXXX

Azelma clutched the fabric of her skirt, not even stuffing her fingers in her ears can block out Eponine's screams. Azelma _did_ care about her sister, it was just hard for her to show it. But she hated it when they did this. Azelma knew it was really bad when her father came back downstairs and left the inn without the rest of his gang. After stealing upstairs when her mother retired for the night her fears were confirmed. Azelma had no way of keeping track of the time, but the sky was becoming lighter by the time they finally came out. Montparnasse came first, fastening his trousers as he walked. Azelma stood up quickly from where she was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. She glared at him, but she didn't say anything. the old scars that littered her body were proof that she had learned to hold her tongue.

"Maybe next time we'll take you for a spin, you as good as your sister there?" Montparnasse sneered, grinning wickedly at her, "you might be fun, but you ain't as pretty as 'Ponine, are yeh 'Zelma?" His hand reached up to cup her chin. She slapped it away.

"Go to hell," She spat, earning her a sharp strike across the face. So she didn't always learn from her mistakes.

"I like 'em feisty," Montparnasse said, he turned to follow the rest of the gang down the hallway, cackling like a madman. As he rounded the corner Azelma stole into the room. Eponine lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, her skirt pushed up far to high for any sort of dignity. Azelma knelt down next to her, smoothing the rough material over her scraped and bruised legs.

"Ponine?" Azelma said softly, "It's okay, they're gone, its just me." Eponine didn't stir, she didn't even whimper or moan. "Eponine?" Azelma said, "Eponine?" She shook her gently, her sisters limp form still not responding. Azelma drew back her hand, her eyes widened when she saw her fingers coated in blood.

"Eponine! Eponine wake up, please!" Azelma said, shaking her harder. Eponine moaned softly.

"Ponine, stay with me, I'm going to get help! Stay alive, you can't leave me here alone." Azelma sprang up, running out of the inn and through the crisp morning air as fast as her malnourished body could carry her.

XXXXXXXX

Gavroche was startled awake by someone banging on his makeshift home he had made inside the Elephant of Bastille statue.

"Gavroche! Wake up I need your help!" someone shouted. It sounded like 'Zelma! Gavroche crawled out to see his harassed - looking older sister standing on the cobblestones.

"Oy, 'Zelma, What time is it?" Gavroche wined, "Is that blood?" He asked, gasping when he saw the stains on her chemise.

"Ponine's hurt!" Azelma said breathlessly, "Papa and his gang punished her, and Papa let 'em have their way with her." Azelma watched as the color drained from Gravroche's face, he grabbed her wrist and took off running, Azelma close at his heels.

"Come on," Gavroche called behind him, "I know some people who can help!"

XXXXXXXX

"Who in their right mind calls at this early and hour?" Enjolras grumbled, "Gavroche!" He exclaimed when he saw the dirty street urchin outside his flat.

"Sorry to bother you, but our sister has been hurt!" Gavroche said, gesturing to the thin girl next to him, "I knew one of you students was a doctor or somethin', but I didn't know who."

"Is that blood?" Enjorlas asked her, "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's our sister, Eponine," she said, "Please, we have to hurry!"

"Where is she?" Enjolras asked.

"Back at my parents' inn," she said, "come, I'll show you!" Enjolras grabbed a coat, it was freezing,he couldn't imagine how the siblings must feel in only their rags. With Azelma, as he learned her name was, in the lead, the trio raced towards the inn, deep in the poorest and most criminal part of the slums. None of the thieves or prostitutes harassed them though, when Azelma passed they merely shrunk back quickly into a side alley. Enjolras supposed being the daughter of the infamous Thenardier had it's advantages. It felt like an eternity before they reached the inn, even with Enjolras struggling to keep up with the far more nimble Thenardier children.

"Wait out here, I have to make sure maman and papa are still asleep." Azelma whispered. She entered the inn, listening for any signs of movement. Everything was still, her parent's hadn't gotten up yet.

"Alright, come in," Azelma called back. She led them up the stairs to where Eponine was, still out cold on the floor. Part of her tan coat was stained crimson. She wasn't moving. Enjolras drew in a sharp breath when he saw the state she was in.

"Who did this," Enjolras asked, "who would beat a young girl like this?"

"Our father," Gavroche answered, "But I've never seen it this bad before."

"You mean to tell me that this has happened before?" Enjolras asked, picking Eponine from the floor, marveling at how light she was.

"Well sometimes its just some of them, usually-" Gavroche said

"Quiet!" Azelma hissed at him. Enjolras got the feeling there was more to Eponine's treatment than they were letting on. He would have to question them later, because right now Eponine was the main concern, and her face was alarmingly pale.

XXXXXXXX

"Gavroche," Enjolras ordered, "Run across to the flat opposite mine, and bang on the door until you wake up Joly and Marius. Tell them what has happened, and ask Joly to come over immediately." Gavroche nodded, sprinting out to complete the task.

"Azelma, go to the kitchen," Enjolras continued, gesturing with his head, "and get a clean knife from the drawer." Enjolras continued to his bedroom, paying no mind to the clean sheets, he laid Eponine on the bed. She had bled an alarming amount, his shirt was quite ruined, and her face was deathly white. He placed his hand over her mouth, she was still breathing, but just barely. With the knife that Azelma brought, he cut off her coat and tore the sleeve of her chemise.

"It's not that bad," Azelma said, "She's had worse cuts and bruises, but not all at one time." This "cut" she described was on Eponine's shoulder, about four inches long, and extended from the nape of her neck to the curve of her underarm. It was hard to tell, but judging by the vast amount of blood, it was pretty deep. It was the worst wound Enjolras had ever seen.

"She's in there!" They heard Gavroche call. Moments later Joly entered with his medical supplies, still in his night clothes.

"I need to examine her," He said quickly, "Could you step out?" Enjolras and Azelma exited the bedroom to the sitting room, where Gavroche and Marius were. Azelma sat down on the couch next to Gavroche and took his hand.

"What happened?" Marius asked Enjolras.

"That's a very good question," Enjolras said. He sat in a chair opposite the couch. Though he had just learned today that Gavroche and Eponine were siblings, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. They looked very similar, they had the same eyes, and the same dark hair. Azelma, on the other hand, looked almost unrelated to them. Beneath the dirt it was obvious she had the same complexion as her brother and sister, tanned from days in the parisian sun, but her eyes were different. They were lighter, almost a green but at the same time brown, and her hair was difficult to define. Light brown, but with definite streaks of blond. Almost everything about Azelma was difficult to place. However there was something in the structure of her face that made her an undeniable relation to the child sitting next to her.

"Azelma, what happened?" Enjolras asked her.

"Papa. He, he hit her, along with his gang," Azelma said, staring intently at her free hand, suddenly her skirt became very interesting, "It was so long this time, almost all night."

"Have you slept?" He asked noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"No, I couldn't," She answered.

"Then go home, Eponine is safe now, you can come back later," Enjolras said. He stood up, offering his hand to help her up.

"I can't," Azelma said, "If I go home without 'Ponine papa could kill me, she always stops him." Enjolras glanced at Marius, he looked just as appalled as he felt.

"How old are you?" Enjolras asked. Azelma looked surprised, no one had ever asked her that.

"I'm not sure," Azelma counted her fingers, "I'm born in the spring, and it's been 9 winters since we lost our inn- sixteen I believe."

"Take Grantaitre's room, he didn't come home last night, he's probably lying in an alleyway someplace, drunk out of his mind." Enjolras said, "Gavroche, you get some sleep too."

"Enjolras, Marius," Joly entered the room as the door closed behind the younger Thenadiers, "She's going to be alright, but she's had a very violent ordeal."

"That's wonderful news!" Marius said, "I must be off, but do tell 'Ponine I wish her a speedy recovery!" He hurried out the door.

"Does he even care about her at all?" Enjolras asked.

"There are more pressing matters," Joly said, gesturing for Enjolras to follow him into the room, "She had a severe beating, several broken fingers and cracked ribs." Eponine's clothing had been removed, bandages were fasted around her chest for her ribs and the sheets were pulled up to her navel to maintain the poor girls dignity. Bruises, both new and old, littered her body, peppering her torso and arms.

"I've stitched up the cut, it should heal fine, and replaced her other arm in it's socket, She looks as if she hit her head, which is why you found her unconscious, but she should wake up soon," Joly continued, "But that's no my main concern, take a look at her bruises." Enjolras surveyed her arms, they were covered with distinct bruises, the shape of human hands.

"They look as if someone grabbed her," Enjolras shrugged, "What's the significance?"

"Enjolras," Joly said gravely, "They didn't just grab her, she has all the signs of someone who's been raped, and quite brutally at that."

**I like including characters not in the book, it allows me to make 'em up myself. Bear with me, more to come soon! Nowadays we'd call Azelma's hair dirty blonde, but I doubt they had slang like that in Les Miserables. **


	3. Chapter 3

**He he you guys are too much, really I'm blushing! This chapter we meet two new characters that you will only know if you've read the brick! No worries if you haven't, you can just google them. Warning: Adult themes in this chapter, read at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own les mis? Please, I'm in high school. *eye roll***

The first thing Eponine was aware of was the smell; it smelled so nice, like the flowers that grew in the fields she played in with Azelma as a child, her little sister hardly able to keep up. Eponine would run ahead, losing Azelma behind her in the tall grass until she couldn't be seen. She would return when she heard Azelma crying for her, complaining about the heat and asking to be led home. Eponine would lead her back, running ahead, her long dark tresses tangling in the wind and her eyes laughing in a way they never did now. She would dance in the wind, but never too far that Azelma couldn't see her, and start crying again. Eponine was scared to open her eyes, afraid she would find herself on the cold floor of the inn, shattering her lovely memory like glass. The grass felt so soft under her fingers, and the sun enveloped her in its warmth. She didn't feel the slightest bit cold. But as her senses sharpened as she gained consciousness, the feeling didn't disperse, she felt warm, and her fingers touched soft material underneath her. Eponine opened her eyes, revealing a simple but well-furnished room. Books lined the shelves on the wall, hundreds of books it seemed. Eponine couldn't recall ever seeing so many books in her life. She felt the absence of the rough material of her skirt and looked down, shocked to see the lack of clothing on her body. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, and the events of the previous night (was it the previous night? Eponine had no idea how long she had been asleep) came flooding back to her. Eponine shut her eyes and involuntarily whimpered at the memory. She had thought her punishment was over when her father had taken out his knife, he usually stops after he uses it. But then he had left, leaving 'Parnasse and the others to have their way with her body. Eponine didn't know how long it had lasted, but it felt like an eternity. They had never all touched her, one after another, with 'Parnasse coming back for more, at one time before. And it had _hurt! _'Ponine squeezed her eyes shut again as her abdomen gave a painful throb. It had hurt almost as bad as the first time. Her father was short, and wasn't able to pay everyone that month. So instead, he had led Eponine to the trees, and told her to wait, and not leave until "he" was done. She didn't know who "he" meant, but she didn't ask. Then 'Parnasse had appeared, he seemed like a ghost; he had crept up so quietly, and she had tried to run, but he was faster; and she had tried to fight, but he was stronger. She was thirteen that night. Eponine was startled by the door opening; she yanked the sheet over her scarcely decent body as a portly woman entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, dear you're awake," She said, smiling kindly, "I'm Yvonne, it's lovely to meet you." Eponine didn't reply, just stared warily at the woman, rather taken aback by such kindness.

"Mother, don't scare the poor girl," A young girl slipped into the room. She could only be Yvonne's daughter; she had the same kind blue eyes and smile as she addressed Eponine,

"I'm sure you're confused," She said, "We'll explain everything." She took the tray from her mother's hands and set it down on the table beside the bed.

"Gavroche, Azelma!" She called, "Your sister is awake! I'm Annette, by the way," She said, holding out her hand for Eponine to shake.

"I'm Eponine," she replied.

"Ponine!" Azelma and Gavroche cried as they ran into the room. Eponine stared at them, they looked very different, they had obviously taken a bath and someone had given them new clothes to wear, Azelma was actually wearing a dress! Azelma caught her staring and winked, twirling for her,

"It's nice, isn't it? Don't worry, there's one for you," She said, smoothing her hands over the light green fabric, "It's Annette's old one, but it's still the nicest dress I've ever worn!"

"Oy look at me!" Gavroche said, never to be left out, "Yvonne got me some new trousers, a shirt, and a new jacket! It's much warmer than my other one!"

"I see you still have the same hat," Eponine said, nodding to the tattered cap adorning her brother's head.

"O course!" Gavroche said, "I ain't gettin' rid o my hat!" Gavroche grinned, giving his sister a swift kiss to the cheek, "I'm glad yer awake now."

"How long was I asleep?" Eponine asked. Her voice sounded hoarse, she had screamed her throat raw.

"All day," Azelma said, sitting down on the side of the bed, "Me an' Gavroche woke up hours ago, and we found Yvonne makin' us some food, then we got to take real baths! Oh, Eponine, they smell so nice, and they feel so wonderful!" Eponine smiled.

"Where are we?" Eponine said.

"Calm down you two," Yvonne said, "Explain to your poor sister what happened, the poor thing must be so confused!"

"Well last night you wouldn't wake up, so I went to find Gavroche," Azelma said, "And he took me Monsieur Enjolras, who brought you back here to his flat. Joly fixed you up, and Enjolras let me an' Gavroche sleep here!"

"I'm the landlord's wife," Yvonne said, "Enjolras asked me to keep an eye on you until he returns from his classes, and Annette offered to lend you a dress, because your clothes were cut up."

"But I couldn't just give you one," Annette picked up the story, "So I gave Azelma one as well."

"Thank you," Eponine said to Annette, "You didn't have to do that."

"Think nothing of it," Annette said, "It's just a dress, and you need it more than I"

"Now you children need some fattening up!" Yvonne said, handing the Thenadiers platters of food, "Now eat!"

XXXXXXXX

My, what a difference a good night sleep in a warm place makes! And how lovely a proper jacket and full belly feel! Gavroche ran through the streets with a new energy. He was happy to have his sisters back, he was feeling lonely all by himself all the time, and he didn't get to see them as much as he liked. He planned on going back to the flat, he wanted to stay there as long as he could, but he couldn't stay cooped up inside with a bunch of _girls _all day. He neared the statue, slowing down as he reached the bottom where he climbs in, nearly tripping over two small rag - clad figures.

"Oy!" Gavroche exclaimed, "You two still hagin' abou'?" He asked the two little boys. Honestly they were small; the older boy couldn't have been more than seven.

"We were waitin' for you!" The older one said, "We're hungry you see, we hoped you could give us somethin' to eat!" Well Yvonne did say there was plenty to eat.

"Alright," Gavroche said, "Come with me!" Hopefully 'Zelma would't mind.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you mad?" Azelma asked, smacking her brother upside the head, "what are you thinking, bringin' in two more mouths to feed?"

"Oy, don hit me!" Gavroche said, ducking under Azelma's arm, I just thought we could give em' some food!" The younger boy began to cry, and Azelma directed her attention to them,

"Oh, come on then," She said, leading them to Eponine's room, "I'm sure Yvonne will not mind sparing you some food."

"Who's this?" Yvonne smiled kindly at the little boys.

"Some little street urchins Gavroche brought back," Azelma said, "They're hungry."

"Well I'd bet they are," Yvonne said, standing up, "You dears look half starved, wait here; I'll go get you some food.

"What are your names?" Eponine asked them as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Pierre," The older boy said, "And this is Nicolas."

"Maman," Nicolas said, snuggling up to Eponine's side.

"Forgive him," Pierre said, "ever since we were separated from Magnon he believes any girl with his dark hair is his mother."

"Magnon?" Eponine asked, "I recognize that name," Eponine looked down at Nicolas, he did have the same color hair as her and Gavroche, but his eyes were lighter, almost like-

"Oh my!" Eponine exclaimed, "I believe you are our brothers!"

"What?" Pierre asked, "No, we don't have any siblings."

"Wait, she's right," Azelma said, "I remember papa giving you two to Magnon, look at us, we all look alike!" It was true, Pierre had Azelma's lighter hair and Eponine's eyes, and in the boys' young, round faces it could very clearly be seen that they closely resembled Gavroche.

"But it's impossible!" Pierre said, "Why did Magnon never tell us?"

"You were too young to remember," Eponine said, "You must be about seven, making you," Eponine tickled Nicolas with her good hand, "four, am I correct?"

"Yes, Maman!" Nicolas said.

"Not Maman, _sœur_," Eponine said, "I'm your big sister."

"My, you all seem to be getting along," Yvonne said, entering the room with food for the young boys, "We must see about getting you some new clothes."

XXXXXXXX

As Enjolras returned home from his classes with a sour - faced Grantaire, he was not expecting to find his flat so crowded. He swore there were two more children than before, how large was the Thenardier family anyway?

"Hello Enjy!" Annette called from where she was sitting with a little boy on her lap, playing some sort of horsey game.

"Hello Annette," Enjolras replied, "Who are all these people?" Annette lifted the child from her lap, biding him go play with Gavroche and yet another young boy.

"They are the Thenadier's little brothers," She replied, "They haven't seen them in almost four years, and Gavroche just happened to find them! Isn't that wonderful!?"

"Oh yes, just peachy," Grantaire said, stumbling to the couch, "How long do they plan on staying in _my_ flat?"

"Jus til 'Ponine's well," Gavroche said, "then we'll leave."

"How is she doing?" Enjolras asked Annette quietly.

"She's alright," Annette answered, "quieter than her siblings, but I believe that's a good thing." Laughing slightly, Enjolras left Annette and Grantaire in the living room, poor Grantaire having been swamped by the dark haired little boy demanding he be read a book. Enjolras entered the bedroom to find the girls admiring Azelma's new dress.

"Monsieur Enjolras!" Eponine exclaimed when she saw him, tugging the sheets over her bust so suddenly that Azelma went flying to the ground, "How lovely to see you!" She didn't seem too embarrassed; she's far too feisty to blush.

"Azelma, could I speak to Eponine alone for a moment?" Enjolras asked.

"Sure," Azelma said, leaving them alone.

"Please tell me you don't have any more little siblings," Enjolras said, "I don't know how many more I can handle." Eponine laughed, a laugh that didn't fully reach her eyes.

"No," Eponine said, "That's it. We'll leave, if you want us too."

"What do you plan on doing if you leave?" Enjolras asked her. Eponine sighed,

"I don't know, Gavroche and Azelma can take care of themselves, but Nicolas and Pierre can't, and I won't abandon them."

"What if you stayed here," Enjolras offered, "Grantaire has been looking for his own flat anyway, so you can have his room."

"Why are you being so kind?" Eponine asked.

"Because you deserve better than what you've been dealt, and if I plan to help the poor, I may as well begin with you. You will be safe here, you all will." Enjolras said. His eyes flickered to her bruises; the glance wasn't lost on Eponine.

"You know, don't you?" She said quietly.

"Yes, Joly told me," Enjolras said, "Don't worry, I won't let them do it again." Eponine offered him a sad smile, almost pitying, really.

"How do you expect to stop them Monsieur?" Eponine asked, "Hide me? They'll find me; defend me? They'll kill you. Just don't tell Marius, please." Enjolras looked at her, this sad, emaciated, broken young woman. There was something extraordinary about her, not because she was pretty, or even desirable in the slightest, but she had rendered him, a passionate, confidant speaker, completely speechless.

**To clarify, there are no romantic feelings between them, yet. They've only known each other for a little while, I feel like other fanfics move so quickly, and take 'Ponine and Enjy out of character, I'm trying my best not to do that. Enjolras doesn't care for her romantically; he's just a really good guy. But stay tuned my dearies. **

**I'll be going away for a few days, I may write on the plane (?) or complete the next chapter before I leave, it depends on my muse, and it's been pretty good thus far! But the next update may be a little while, since then I'm back to school. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmmm, uh... blank.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, how about this, if I suddenly become the owner to a multi-million dollar entertainment project, I'll let you know. **

"It's good to see you out and about, dear," Yvonne greeted Eponine, "Pierre, move over will you, give your sister some space." She smiled as the little boy jumped up for his sister, giving her a sheepish kiss on the cheek before he scampered off. In a matter of a few short days the children, particularly the boys, were looking happier and healthier. They had taken baths (Eponine as much as her injuries would allow) and were eating three consistent meals a day. The effect on the younger children was immediate, they were rosier and even more full of energy, so much so that they were sent outside to play to spare the girls' sanity. Regular sleep and food were doing well for the girls health, but they were still far too thin, and Yvonne imagined there were even deeper emotional scars that would take longer to heal. She didn't know how Eponine had sustained her injuries or anything about the children's backgrounds, but judging by the fact that a number of children were living with Enjy and no concerned parent had shown up, it wasn't very difficult to guess.

"Azelma, I've been thinking," Annette said as she helped her brush the snarls from her hair, "We should get you a proper dress made, mine don't fit right."

"I know," Azelma said, looking down at her chest. She had hoped that eating regularly would make her fill out more, and it had, you could hardly see her ribs anymore, but a small part of her wished she would have more curves. Even when they were starving, it was obvious Eponine had the makings of a stunning figure, whilst with her lankier frame Azelma didn't. Though Eponine's sexuality hadn't done her any favors, a small part of Azelma was jealous. Still, it would be lovely to have a new dress that fit her properly.

"Do you think Enjolras would mind?" Azelma asked, "I don't want to make him angry."

"Oh, he won't care," Annette said, "he's got all this money, and all he ever spends it on is books."

"Well, I suppose it would be fun," Azelma said, "You will join me right? I haven't the faintest idea of how to buy a dress."

"Alright," Annette said, "This will be fun! It's like having a sister!"

"I have a sister, and I've never done anything like this," Azelma said.

XXXXXXXX

"So you see my cousin had to come into town so suddenly," Annette said, "That she had no time to bring proper clothes, so she needs some new dresses made." the seamstress, eyed Azelma, studying her from head to toe.

"Cousins, you say?" She said. Azelma shifted uncomfortably, while she was clean, and had a full sumach, she was still far too thin, and her hair too limp and lifeless for her to be in the same social status as the rosy and glossy - haired Annette.

"Yes," Annette said, "If there's a problem, we're happy to take our business elsewhere." The seamstress glared at them for another moment before shaking her head, leading Azelma to the fitting room.

"No, no problem," She said, "So, what sort of color did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too dark," Annette said, "She looks so fine in light colors, maybe a lilac? Or a light blue?"

"What did _you _have in mind," The seamstress asked Azelma, " I would figure a young lady of your _class _would have an opinion of what color her dress is."

"Umm," Azelma said, struggling to think of a color, she thought she remembered a flower growing in the garden as a little girl called a lilac, it had a nice color, "Lilac sounds lovely, I haven't one at home, so it will fit in nicely with my collection, if you would find the time to fetch the fabric," Azelma smiled sweetly at the obviously surprised seamstress, she had no idea who she was dealing with.

"And I don't want it very extravagant, a simple pattern will do," She said with a confident air, "Well, don't just stand there! Do you need me to show you how to stitch too?" The seamstress turned red and began her work. Not another snide remark was made from her for the rest of the fitting.

XXXXXXXX

"That was marvelous!" Annette laughed, "How did you learn to talk so smoothly? If that had been me, I would have been so flustered, but you didn't even bat an eye!"

"Whether I like it or not, I'm a Thenardier," Azelma said, "My parents are cons, me an' 'Ponine don't have a respectable bone in our bodies."

"Well, it certainly is amusing," Annette replied, still smiling, "Honestly, you should be an actress. That dress looks stunning on you, Lilac is definitely your color." Azelma smiled, looking down at the dress, the color really was lovely, it was the finest thing Azelma had ever worn!

"You're certain that Enjolras won't mind?" Azelma asked.

"I already told you," Annette said, "He couldn't care less!"

"What are those?" Azelma asked, eyeing a street vendor.

"Crystalized sugar," Annette answered, "It's candy."

"Do you think we could get some for the little boys?" Azelma asked, "I'm sure they would enjoy such a treat."

"And make them even more hyperactive?" Annette asked, "Of course, Enjolras will be thrilled!" Laughing, the girls made their way to the cart, purchasing a stick of sugar for themselves, and each of Azelma's siblings. May as well get Eponine one too, she's beginning to get very bored cooped up inside all day. The girls walked along the streets, enjoying the candies and admiring various goods through shop windows.

"Aren't those lovely?" Annette sighed, pointing to a pearl necklace, "Oh, how I wish- Azelma, are you listening?" Azelma was notlistening, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

"What?" She said, glancing back at Annette, "Oh sorry, I got distracted," _There! _She knew someone was watching, "Annette, wait here, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply, she walked across the street, slipping into a side alleyway.

"Touch me," Azelma growled, her voice slipping back into the argot used by slum residents, "An' it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Nice dress," Monparnasse sneered, "Hows yer taste o the high life? When they gonna send ya back like the filthy little gamine ya are?"

"What d'ya want, 'Panarsse?" Azelma asked, crossing her arms, "Say it, or leave me the hell alone."

"I wan' 'Ponine," He said, "Where is she?"

"You lot almost killed her!" Azelma said, "Go find some whore, that's all yer good for!"

"I'm lookin at one!" 'Panarsse yelled, "Don't you forget yer place 'Zelma, yer father's looking for ya, and 'Ponine too. Yer no more than a common whore, not even pretty as 'Ponine, it's time ya got back ter work!" Azelma saw red, slapping him across the face before thinking clearly.

"Bastard," She spat, "Touch me an' I'll scream," Azelma said as her lunged towards her, "This is a public place, and I don' look like some worthless waif no more." Monpanarsse gave her a glare that would make a lesser girl faint, or scream, or both, but his hands were tied, and they both knew it.

"You an yer sister better git back," Montparnasse growled, "If yeh don' better tell 'Ponine I'm comin', and I wan' what's mine."

"Ya don' own nothin'!" Azelma called after him as he vanished down the alleyway, "You steal anythin' you want!" Azelma's hands trembled and her ears turned hot as she watched him run off. Usually she had a level head, but not like Eponine, she would have sailed through the entire exchange without batting an eye. After taking a moment to compose herself Azelma returned to Annette, who was still in the street.

"What was that?" Anette asked as Azelma neared her.

"Jus' somethin' I had to deal with," Azelma answered, "Don't worry yourself over it."

XXXXXXXX

Enjolras pulled his coat tighter around himself, yawning and clutching his bag in which he held his law books. Hopefully he could get some peace and quiet at his flat to plan for that evenings meeting. Yeah right. He almost found himself walking his usual, more complicated, route home. However he changed course before he passed the whore house. We wasn't a regular, but even the leader of the rebellion had needs. But he doubted it would be proper to bring back a prostitute when his flat was being used as a temporary home for four children, and a young lady.

"Where's Azelma?" Enjolras asked as he entered the flat, hanging his coat on the hook on the wall.

"Out spending more of your money with Annette I'd imagine," Eponine answered, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Wonderful" Enjolras said, rolling his eyes, "I didn't know you could read,"

"There's lots of things I know, Enjolras," Eponine answered, "You don't have to be a wealthy schoolboy to be intelligent."

"I never said you did," Enjolras answered, sitting down in an armchair, "I was merely saying that I didn't know you were educated, but I never doubted your intelligence." Eponine looked surprised,

"Really?" Eponine said, "I never thought you noticed me."

"I'm the leader of the rebellion," Enjolras answered, "I notice everyone who comes to the meetings, especially when they pay as close attention as you."

"Well I didn't have anything better to do," Eponine replied, "You're a very intoxicating speaker."

"What do you think of it?" Enjolras asked, "of the rebellion?"

"You're really asking my opinion?" Eponine asked, in all the months of coming to the meetings, Marius had never once asked her what she thought about the whole business.

"Yes," Enjolras said, "You obviously listen at the meetings, and you must have an opinion."

"It won't work," Eponine said plainly. Enjolras looked shocked, he wasn't expecting that reply.

"What?"

"It won't work," Eponine repeated patiently, as if he was a child.

"Why?" Enjolras said, "You don't agree with me?"

"Oh, I agree with you," Eponine said, "But it won't work."

"Then why exactly, pray tell, won't it work?" Enjolras asked

"How do you plan on fighting?" Eponine asked, "You schoolboys against the entire French army?" Eponine laughed dryly, "You'd all be dead in a day, and what would that do?"

"The people will rise, and take the place of the fallen," There was that spark again, he really didn't get it, did he?

"Let me ask you something," Eponine said, "Who would rise? Who are you fighting for?"

"The poor and abused," Enjolras said, "Like you and your siblings."

"Alright," Eponine said, "I'm not going to deny that our lives are destitute, but do you really know who the 'poor and abused' are? If you really want this to work, you need to go to the slums, the docks, to the poorest places, and talk to my people. Talk _to _them, not at them. They'll never follow you if you don't respect them. And they can't read, flyers will have no effect." Enjolras seemed rather stunned by her little speech; he remained silent for some time.

"Well you will have to assist me, won't you?" Enjolras said.

"What?" Eponine said, too shocked to come up with a witty reply

"Obviously I can't do his alone, will you help me? You are slum princess aren't you?" Enjolras smirked, "Surely you can handle this."

"Of course I can!" Eponine fired back, a smirk pulling on the left side of her mouth, revealing a chasm deep dimple, "You wait, once I have these infernal bandages off, I can turn the people towards you so fast, you won't know how to cope!"

XXXXXXXX

"She's recovering admirably well, I've removed the bandage around her shoulder, she'll have a permanent scar, but it's not overly prominent," Joly said as he exited Enjolras' bedroom, "But Lord, I can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, glancing up from the parchment.

"You must have noticed, you are human, aren't you?" Joly asked. He shook his head at Enjolras' continued dumbfounded expression, "You're denser than I thought, you bloke. She's actually rather pretty, now that she's got decent clothes on, and with her weight gain I've got to be ready when she removes them, if you know what I mean."

"I would expect you to have more respect for a young woman," Enjolras said, his cheeks heating up at he understood his friends meaning.

"I would never try anything," Joly shrugged, "She's a friend, but she's quiet fine, everyone else has noticed too, except Pontmercy. Forget what I said about you, he's the densest bloke I've ever met," Joly rolled his eyes at their mutual friend's ignorance, "I can't believe you haven't taken notice of her before, you live with her after all."

"I have no time for such idiotic trifles," Enjolras said, "Patria is the only woman I'll ever love."

"No one said anything about love," Joly smirked teasingly, "speak of the devil," He exclaimed as Marius entered the flat, "Marius! What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on 'Ponine," Marius said, "I've a favor to ask her."

"Monsieur Marius?" The three students were joined by Eponine, admittedly looking nice in a dark blue dress that Azelma and Annette had dragged her to a shop to get fitted.

"Hello 'Ponine!" Marius greeted, giving her a friendly hug that practically swept her off her feet, her reaction noticed by everyone in the room except said foolish revolutionary, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Eponine smiled, "It is very kind of Grantaire to give us his bedroom, and for Enjolras to let us stay, I do believe my siblings are enjoying it more than I!"

"That's nice," Marius said, not really listening to her, "I've something I want to ask you, care to take a walk?" He offered him her arm, his exaggerated movements making it obvious that the gesture was jestingly platonic, but it made her heart soar all the same. Marius led Eponine outside, chattering non- stop about his _beloved _Cosette. Eponine's heart fell to her stomach. She had thought maybe he wanted to talk to her about _them_, but all he had time for was the bourgeois blonde.

"So, will you?" Marius asked her.

"What? Eponine said, snapping back to reality.

"Cosette doesn't really have many friends," Marius explained, "I was hoping, now that you're feeling better, you could befriend her." Eponine turned away, trying to hide how watery her eyes had become.

"I don't know," She said.

"Oh, please 'Ponine?" Marius pleaded, "For me?" Eponine sighed.

"Alright, Monsieur Marius, for you," She replied sadly.

**He he oh, Joly. Sometimes I crack myself up. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been out of town for a bit. I won't be updating until after Friday because I have exams. But after that I'll try to make them semi-regular! **

**I forgot to mention, Annette is visually based of Sierra Boggess, as she appears in the 25th anniversary Phantom DVD. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Over 100 followers! YAY! Thats awesome! Only four chapters, and I've already got that many, whoopie! You guys are the best, you're awesome reviews are too sweet, and helpful too! I've got to say I'm loving this story, and I'm writing up a storm whenever I get the chance! But in honor of the 100 followers mark, I'm going to reply to some of my favorite reviews (I read **_**every**_** one!)**

**Sophie: No, I don't believe I'm you, but if you like les mis and read my story, you can be as awesome as me! (Sort of) ;) Haha, thanks, you're sweet and I agree with your comment about Jonas, seriously, wtf were they thinking?**

**Guest (I don't know who you are, but you said something about Azelma): thanks, I love her! Haha I guess, and stay tuned.**

**AAHILOVEYOU: I love you too :) **

**BellePheonix: Thank You! And welcome! If you're looking for some good stories to read, "Master of the House" by WonderfulCaricature is a favorite! **

**AnnyP: first reviewer, and never misses an update! **

**Ok, long a/n over, now for a nice juicy chapter!**

_A few days later... _

"Oh, Azelma," Nicolas wined, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve, "Must I stay inside? I want to go with Gavroche and Pierre."

"Yes, Nicolas," Azelma said, putting the newly washed dished back into the cupboard, "You have a cold, the last thing we need now that Eponine is finally rid of her bandages is for you to get sick."

"Please sœur?" Nicolas begged, "Its so horribly boring stuck in the flat all day, and it's so beautiful out!" Azelma rolled her eyes.

"It's raining."

"Better than here," Nicolas grumbled.

"Thats enough," Azelma scolded, "You mind your manners, lest I have you sit in the corner!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Nicolas widened his green eyes, making them the size of saucers and effectively melting his sister, "forgive me?"

"Oh, you infernal little boy," Azelma said, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair, "You and your brothers will be the death of me, I know it." Nicolas smiled, grabbing her hands and spinning her.

"Let's play!" Nicolas said, pulling her from the kitchen to the sitting room, jumping around her excitedly, "Lets play!" Azelma laughed, holding his hands firmly and spinning him around, so fast that the little boy was nearly lifted off his feet. Azelma recalled a song from her childhood, she and Eponine used to sing it as they did this very activity, taunting the young Cosette as she looked on.

_Alouette, gentille alouette,_

_Alouette, je te plumerai_**.**

Azelma repeated the simple phrase over again, she couldn't remember the rest of the song. Nicolas ether didn't know or didn't care, he skipped around his sister happily, his laughter filling the usually quiet flat. Suddenly it ceased, Nicolas stopped spinning, looking past Azelma to the door of the flat. Azelma looked round, smirking when she discovered the identity of the surprise visitor.

"Well well, look who it is," Azelma said, putting her arm around Nicolas, "Nicolas, meet the little lark herself."

"Who are you?" Nicolas asked the figure standing apprehensively in the doorway.

"I'm called Cosette," She said, her face pale as she observed Azelma's cocky persona, "And I remember that song."

XXXXXXXX

_Eponine,_ _it's not a very common name, _Cosette said to herself, nervously wringing her handkerchief, _but it can't be her, Marius said she was poor, and the little girl had been rich. _She eyed her appearance yet again in the mirror on her wall. She was wearing the simplest dress she owned, and her long golden hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She hoped she wouldn't seem too fine, from what Marius had told her, this girl had run into a bit of luck recently, but the last thing Cosette wanted to do was dress inappropriately. She switched into another bonnet, selecting for the fifth time another cloak to wear.

_What's the matter with you, Cosette? _She asked herself as she followed Toussaint from her bedroom to the awaiting carriage,_ why must you always over-think everything? Don't ruin this for yourself, it took ages to convince Papa to let you go._

It was true, Cosette's father had not wanted her to leave their home, he was still at a loss as to how she and Marius became acquainted. Cosette wasn't one to disobey instructions, she never would have stole away without his knowledge. Either way, he liked the boy, so he allowed the matter to drop. But he was unsure of Cosette spending time with someone he had never met. Little did she know that it was a lucky thing that Marius forgot to mention a surname, or Jean Valjean would never have allowed it.

Cosette spent the remainder of the ride nervously fussing over both her appearance and manner. Living in practical seclusion with her father in the convent for most of her life had made her very reserved, so to say she was apprehensive about this meeting was an understatement.

They pulled up to a nice looking apartment building in a well-off neighborhood in Paris. Not particularly wealthy, but certainly not the slums. After being reminded by Toussaint once again that she would return for her later that evening,Cosette entered the building, hurrying to avoid the rain coming down in torrents. She lowly climbed the stairs to Enjolras' flat, the handkerchief had made another appearance, folding and refolding between Cosette's dainty fingers. She almost toppled over in shock when she heard a high voice singing an all too familiar song.

_Alouette, gentille alouette,_

_Alouette, je te plumerai_**.**

Cosette followed the sound of the voice, mingled with a child's laughter, to where it wafted from an open door. The door to the address Marius had told her. There she saw a thin young girl dancing with a dark haired little boy. The little boy was laughing, displaying deep dimples in his rosy cheeks; the vision of happiness, albeit a runny noise. The girl spun him round the room, singing the little ditty. The child caught sight of Cosette and stopped laughing, alerting the girl to Cosette's presence. Cosette gasped in surprise as she spun to face her, the girls face was the same, no amount of malnourishment could cloud her cocky, almost mocking smirk that played across her features as she recognized Cosette. She had acquired a sharp tongue and biting personality at the tender age of four, and it was still there.

It was Azelma.

XXXXXXXX

"Finally," Eponine sighed to herself as she slipped into the hot water, "free of those horrible bandages." The most irritating thing about her injuries had been the inability to move, closely followed by Joly forbidding she take a proper bath, less she ruin her stitches. She must admit, he was right. Hissing as her cut in the shoulder came into contact with the water, Eponine knew it would have been worse when she still had the stitches, the cut was nearly healed, but Joly had told her she'd have the scar forever. No matter, it's just one more mark left on her skin, courtesy of her father. Or sometimes Montparnasse.

Either way, it felt heavenly to completely wash the years worth of grime from her body, using the lovely smelling soaps and shampoos Annette had lent them.

Eponine leaned back, closing her eyes and sighing contently. It was lovely to have a moments peace, between those infernal schoolboys checking in on her every hour, and the newly reunited members of her family, she had't had much peace and quiet. Not that she truly minded, the schoolboys meant well, and she found that even in knowing them for only a short span of time, she loved Pierre and Nicolas. They and Gavroche were wreaking havoc all over Paris, no doubt little Nicolas was giving Azelma grief at this moment, after Eponine had forbidden him from going out in the rain due to his cold. Speaking of which, Eponine had better finish up and help her, Azelma wasn't always the most maternal person, to put it kindly.

She exited the bath, shivering as her wet skin hit the air, rushing to dry with one of the soft white towels. She dressed in an old dress of Annette's, very simple and much less vibrant than the two articles she had purchased (more like been forced upon) several days back, but it was finer than anything Eponine had worn previously. And it was warm enough, that's all she really cared much about. Now for the real conflict, her hair.

Eponine's hair, by definition, was a dark brown. Oftentimes it appeared more of a raven color, due to the tendency of the owner to go out in the night, and get caught in a downpour. It was of medium length reaching passed her bony shoulders, and had the makings to be quite flattering to Eponine's dark eyes and tan complexion. However lack of keeping over all of her adolescent life left it limp, dirty, and very, very tangled. The various shampoos and soaps from the bath had taken care of the dirt, her hair was now clean, and it smelled nice. However it wasn't going to look like Annette's, shiny, soft, and perfectly tamed, after only one bath.

Sighing, Eponine picked up the hairbrush set on the sink and began her attempt at untangling the wild knots deeply set in her dark waves. The attempt was less than satisfactory, but after a quarter of an hour pulling, tugging, and combing her mane, she managed to make it somewhat presentable. Maybe with time she could possibly be considered beautiful, in an unconventional way. Maybe then Monsieur Marius would look her way.

Eponine stepped into the hallway to be greeted with Azelma's voice. She hadn't sung like that, high and clear, no form of mockery, in a long time. it made Eponine smile. She heard Nicolas' young laugh mingled with her little sister's singing. She believed there to be no sound more pleasant in all the world. Eponine slowly made her way down the narrow hallway from the lavatory to the sitting room, careful not to make any noise less she interrupt the picturesque scene. She stopped before she rounded the corner, content to stand and listen to her siblings all day. Suddenly the lovely sound ceased, and Azelma's voice could be heard. Dripping with its usual ridicule.

"Well well, look who it is. Nicolas, meet the little lark herself."

"Who are you?" That was clearly Nicolas, displaying typical childlike curiosity.

"I'm called Cosette. And I remember that song." She had been expecting it, but the voice still shocked Eponine, who at these words, turned the corner and joined her siblings and the beautiful blonde young woman in the doorway.

The Lark had arrived.

XXXXXXXX

"Maman!" Nicolas exclaimed, running into Eponine's awaiting arms to be lifted into her embrace, "This is Cosette! She's very pretty." Nicolas paused for a moment before cupping his hands round his mouth to whisper in Eponine's ear, "But your more prettier than her."

Eponine smiled at him, _if only Monsieur Marius thought as you do. _She turned her dark eyed gaze from the child to the young woman in the doorway. She looked very uncomfortable, still looking uneasily at Azelma, who's facial expression hadn't changed.

"Are you going to come it?" Eponine asked, "You're welcome to stand in the hallway, but it's bound to be more comfortable in here." Cosette turned pink, stepping over the threshold into the warm sitting room, bringing her handkerchief from her pocket and wringing it between her fingers nervously. Eponine rolled her eyes at her awkwardness,

"You may sit down," She said, gesturing with her head to one of the armchairs, "and Azelma will make us some tea, won't you, 'Zelma." Azelma gave her sister a look that said quite plainly that she did _not_ want to make them tea, but moved to enter the kitchen all the same.

"Nicolas, come and help me," She called, "leave 'Ponine to the Lark." Nicolas squirmed to be put down, skipping after Azelma into the kitchen, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he went.

Dark eyes met light, and an uncomfortable silence settled over the two, each remembering a time long ago, filled with joy and laughter for one, and fear and sorrow for another.

"Did you ever give me a second thought?" Cosette asked, surprised herself by the question. It was rather odd. Eponine thought for a moment,

"No," Eponine admitted, "I didn't give you a second glance after you left."

"Why?" Cosette asked, "Why were you so terrible to me?"

"I was only a child," Eponine said, looking out the window, "I was following the example set by my parents."

"You were terrible to me," Cosette said, the blush rising as her temper did, "I meant less than nothing to you!"

"Before you judge me," Eponine said, her dark eyes flashing angrily, "Let me ask you, did you ever give me a second thought after you were swept away?" These words stunned Cosette into silence. She hadn't thought about the dark haired little girl, with the bright eyes, for one moment after her Papa took her away.

"No," Cosette confessed, "I didn't."

"Exactly," Eponine said, "Don't pretend as if you know me, you haven't the faintest idea who I am. I'm no longer a cherubic little girl with a blue bonnet."

"And I am no longer a sad little girl with ever present tears in her eyes," Cosette replied. A silence settled upon them again as each young woman found an intense interest at the state of their fingernails.

"I am sorry," Eponine said quietly, "You didn't deserve the way I treated you." She said it so softly that Cosette was unsure of whether or not she heard her correctly, or if she was imagining things, but a glance at her acquaintance's tan face told her she had, and that it had been a heartfelt apology.

"I forgive you," Cosette replied, Eponine was now convinced that she was incapable of speaking above a whisper, "You were just a child then."

Looking back on the complete lives of the two women, it could easily be said that this exchange was a turning point in both their lives. It's not hard to argue, later in life both women would acknowledge the other as a friend, and close one's at that. Such a relationship did not come about in a day, but that first meeting, something changed. Whether it be a sense of resolve on Cosette's part, or a feeling of redemption from Eponine's, that conversation set in motion the wheels of the journey that each would take. Both would be different, each with it's own triumph and conflicts, yet interwoven and dependent on each other. Their lives were about to begin, whether they be prepared or not.

**Oh my goodness, I didn't think this would take so long! And it's a little short, but very important. Life got in the way, I apologize. Next chapter I hope to divulge more into Eponine and Azelma's past, as well as the Thenardier boys. Plus I want to return to the revolutionary boys, particularly Enjy and Grantaire. (Remember when I said there would be a little A/G? That starts next chapter) Keep up the reviews, they make my day, and don't be scared to shoot me a PM for any reason, I can't bite you through a computer. (Well I suppose I could try, but it won't really work out.) Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I don't really have anything to say, except I loved Samantha Barks before it was cool, just putting that out there. **

**I've had a question asked that I feel like I should answer. "Patria" means "motherland". In this case, Patria refers to France, Enjolras' one and only love, for now ;) just thought I should clarify**

"En-jol-ras," Enjolras said slowly, drawing out the pronunciation carefully.

"That's too hard!" Pierre wined, "make it easier!"

"I can't just snap my fingers and change my name to please you," Enjolras mused, "It's not that simple, you will simply have to learn to pronounce it correctly."

"Nonsense," Eponine said, coming up behind Pierre, "What does Annette call you? Enjy?"

"No," Enjolras said quickly, "That's ridiculous, no one would ever call me such a-"

"That's perfect!" Pierre said, "I must go tell Nicolas of your new name, Enjy!"

"Thank you so much for that," Enjolras said as the light haired little boy ran off in search of his brother, "Now your brothers are calling me that infernal name as well."

"Now really, you must learn to take some teasing, you're far to sensitive for someone your age," Eponine said, "what would you like for supper?" She scanned the various street vendors and shops around the market.

"I know how to handle some teasing, but I have never met anyone quite like you Thenadiers," Enjolras said, "and I haven't an opinion, I usually eat at the cafe anyhow."

"Then why did you accompany us?" Eponine asked.

"I seem to recall you hiding my law books and not telling me where you put them until I agreed to come with you," Enjolras said.

"Me?" Eponine said, dramatically feigning innocence, "I would never! But I believe if you look for them in the cupboard in the kitchen, the one with the sugar, you may find them."

"Of course," Enjolras said, "Why didn't I look there?"

"A man never would," Eponine laughed, a laugh that didn't quite reach her dark eyes, "I personally believe it's a perfectly normal place to keep law books."

"Marius doesn't give enough credit to your wit," Enjolras said, laughing in spite of himself.

"And you're given too much credit on the contrary," Eponine replied, "I thought you were the man of marble, never cracking a smile. Nothing to distract you from your beloved Patria!" Eponine gesticulated with her hand to further exaggerate her point.

"I've never had a distraction before," Enjolras admitted.

"So I'm a distraction?" Eponine quipped, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"I must admit, having the company of someone other than an inebriated Grantaire brings about a different side of me," Enjolras said, pulling out his watch, "I must be getting off to the meeting, I prefer to arrive early and review my notes."

"Always working," Eponine smirked, rolling her eyes, "I will be cooking, don't eat at the cafe."

"Alright," Enjolras said, "I suppose, I just hope you're a good cook." Eponine stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, a smile that didn't rid her eyes of their lingering sadness, but a genuine smile nonetheless. Enjolras turned to walk towards the cafe, stopping at his flat to retrieve his books. He liked it when she smiled, she did it so seldom, unless in a condescending way.

"Nicolas, Pierre, Gavroche, 'Zelma!" Eponine called over the heads of the crowd, "Come, we must be going!" Gavroche reached her first, followed closely by Nicolas and Pierre.

"Yes," Gavroche said, looking warily over his shoulder, "We should be gettin' along," He turned to face Eponine's accusatory glare, "I didn't take nothin'! But we should still probably leave." Eponine rolled her eyes, shaking her head and taking Nicolas' hand,

"Come on," Eponine said, "I have a job to secure."

"You're getting a job?" Azelma asked, "A real one, not an indecent one?"

"Yes a real job," Eponine said, "You and I are not living that lifestyle anymore, I'm tired of selling myself night after night, and I know you are too."

"I'm not complaining," Azelma said, covering Nicolas' ears and making sure Pierre and Gavroche had run far enough ahead, "But we both know you have stopped whoring around because you have new clothes, and there's a chance your beloved Marius will give you a second glance now."

"That's just a convenient effect," Eponine said, "I have Pierre and Nicolas to take care of, I need real money from a real job, and I expect you to get one too."

"You mean you don't plan on living with Enjolras indefinitely?" Azelma said sarcastically, grabbing Pierre's hand to stop him from ogling at a candy store window, "Come Pierre, we don't have time! But in all honesty 'Ponine, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to stay only until I've saved up enough so that I may afford rent," Eponine said, "I'll be damned if Pierre and Nicolas end up living on the streets like the rest of us have."

"Oy, 'Ponine, where we goin'?" Gavroche asked.

"Here," Eponine said, stopping outside a textile factory, "You boys run along and play in that park," Eponine said, pointing across the road, "Stay together, we'll come find you when we've completed our errand."

"Eponine," Azelma said as they entered the large granite structure, "What about Father? And Montparnasse?" Eponine bit her lit, lightly running a hand over her collarbone, where her cut resided,

"I'm not sure."

XXXXXXXX

Pierre crouched in a tree, hiding as best as he could from his brothers. His brown eyes scanned the ground thoroughly, keeping a keen eye out for Gavroche's cap. His mouth curved to a mischievous smile as he watched Gavroche pass under the branch he was perched on. Suddenly and quickly as the wind, Pierre pushed the large pile of snow that accumulated on the branch above him, yelling as his red hands shook the branch to cause the snow to fall.

"Ahhhh!" Gavroche yelled as the snow dripped into his undergarments, "No fair Pierre!"

"Why not?" Pierre asked, leaping from the tree, "If there are any, you neglected to tell Nicolas and I the rules." Suddenly a small pile of snow hit Pierre from behind, soaking his hair and falling down his coat.

"I win!" Nicolas yelled, running up to his brothers, "I win, you lose!" Gavroche grabbed a handful of snow in his hands and threw it at Nicolas, hitting him square in the face. Nicolas tumbled over, his face turning red from the cold.

"Pierre already got you Gavroche!" Nicolas said, fighting the urge to cry, "You can't do that!"

"No he didn't!" Gavroche said, "Now I've won!"

"You're lying!" Nicolas said, his bottom lip trembling, "I won, and you're just being mean."

"Am not!" Gavroche said, turning to Pierre, "I win, fair and square, right Pierre."

"That's right," Pierre said, "Nicolas, you lost, now stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Nicolas said, standing up and stomping his foot, "And you better stop lying, or I'll tell Maman!" Pierre frowned, pushing Nicolas back into the snow.

"She's not our Maman!" Pierre yelled, throwing more snow on the little boy, "Our real Maman will come to get us, she promised!" Nicolas began to cry,

"I don't want to!" He wailed, "I want to stay with Maman and Sœur!"

"Don't call her that!" Pierre yelled, pushing Nicolas again, "She's not Maman!"

"Stop it Pierre!" Gavroche said, helping Nicolas to stand, "Don't push him again!"

"You're mean!" Nicolas sobbed.

"Nicolas! Pierre! Gavroche!" The boys heard Eponine calling for them, she and Azelma must be finished. Nicolas bolted at the sound of her voice, crying and calling out for her. Gavroche ran to follow him, Pierre went slower, not looking forward to facing Eponine.

"Nicolas what's the matter?" Eponine said as Nicolas came into sight.

"Maman!" He cried, winding his arms round her neck as she knelt down, sobbing into her shoulder.

"What on earth?" Eponine asked, pulling him back to look him in the eye, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"I won the game, but Gavroche lied and said that he hadn't been got by Pierre, but he had, and he hit me with a snowball right in the face. Then I said I would tell, and Pierre pushed me down because I call you Maman." Nicolas said.

"What's wrong with calling me Maman?" Eponine asked, "I rather like it."

"He said that you aren't our _real_ Maman, and that our old Maman is going to come and get us." Eponine felt the air leave her lungs, suddenly her stomach weighed a ton.

"Do you want that?" Eponine asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"No," Nicolas said, "I want to stay with you! Please let me!" Nicolas flung his arms around Eponine again, a fresh round of tears wetting her shawl.

"Of course my darling," Eponine said, holding the little boy close to her, "I'll never, ever send you away." By this time Gavroche had appeared, slowly followed by Pierre, who looked very guilty indeed. Eponine gathered Nicolas into her arms and walked over to them, giving them a stern look.

"I want you both to apologize to your brother, immediately," Eponine said.

"I'm sorry," Gavroche mumbled, looking at his boots

"I'm sorry Nicolas," Pierre said quietly.

"Gavroche," Eponine started, "When the game is through, you don't keep playing, and we _never _throw snow at the face."

"I'm sorry," Gavroche repeated.

"And I don't want to hear of you being unfair, that is unacceptable," Eponine was actually quite surprised by her stern tone, she had no idea she was capable of _really_ being a mother.

"I'm very sorry," Gavroche said, "It'll never happen again."

"Good," Eponine said, "Now Nicolas, you must accept Gavroche's apology, and allow the matter to drop."

"I 'cept your apology," Nicolas mumbled.

"Pierre," Eponine began again, "I never want to hear of you pushing, hitting, or in any way harming your brothers ever again. You know better than to say such unkind things and upset your brother so."

"I'm sorry Nicolas," Pierre said.

"I 'cept your apology too." Nicolas replied.

"Good," Eponine said, "I don't want to hear of this now, it's over and done with."

"Yes 'Ponine," chorused the three boys, Nicolas replacing "Ponine" with "Maman".

"Nicolas, Gavroche," Eponine said, letting Nicolas down, "Go with Azelma back to the flat and change clothes, maybe if you ask nicely Yvonne may make you some cookies and milk. Pierre, I wish to talk to you." Gavroche and Nicolas ran to join Azelma, who took their hands and led them towards Enjolras' flat.

"Are you going to yell some more?" Pierre asked Eponine. Eponine smiled slightly, taking his hand and leading him down the path.

"No," Eponine said, "I just want to talk to you."

"There's no need of that," Pierre said quickly, "Honestly, I haven't any desire to rehash what was said. It was said only in the heat of the moment, and as we already agreed, it's in the past, and all is forgiven."

"You're rather finely versed for one so young," Eponine remarked. Pierre shrugged.

"I've always been that way," Pierre said.

"Pierre, I know that what you said was not in the heat of the moment," Eponine said, "one as level headed as you doesn't simply lose their temper during a spat with their brother. There's subtext here, read it to me."

"I don't like the way he calls you Maman," Pierre admitted, looking at his boots, "We have a Maman, a very good one, but we lost her."

"I know you did," Eponine said, "And I'm sure you love her very much."

"I do," Pierre said, "I know you're my sister, I don't doubt that, we all look alike, but I'm not ready for you to be my mother."

"You don't have to be," Eponine said, kneeling down to Pierre's level, "I love you, and I want you to be happy. You can just call me 'Ponine, if you'd like. But Nicolas is still very small, in a few years he'll barely remember your old Maman, and Azelma and I will be the only form of parent's he'll ever know."

"I know," Pierre said, "It was rash of me, I really am sorry."

"I know you are," Eponine said, ruffling his hair, "But don't let it happen again, if you need to talk, I'm here." Pierre grinned, giving her a hug,

"I love you too," He whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXX

"To revolution!" Enjolras finished strongly, throwing his fist into the air for emphasis. His comrades cheered loudly, banging their mugs of ale on the tables in front of them. Enjolras joined a table at which Grantaire, Joly, Marius, Combeferre, and Coufeyrac were sitting.

"Especially good tonight!" Coufeyrac exclaimed, slapping Enjolras on the shoulder.

"Yes!" Grantaire slurred, "Enjolras, fending of the entire French Army with only the eloquence of his words!"

"Oh, knock off Grantaire," Combeferre said, "Go back to your bottle." Grantaire grasped his chest, feigning offense, as the entire table roared with laughter, even the marble Enjolras cracked a smile.

"I had best be getting off," Enjolras said, "Eponine will have my neck if I miss supper, she wants to prove she's able to cook."

"You aren't even sleeping with her and she's got you on a leash!" Grantaire chortled, raising his mug, "At least in marriage you get occasional sex!"

"Bide you tongue Grantaire," Enjolras said, a spark of anger felt at the insult at the expense of the young woman he had come to call a friend, "Sober up or shut your mouth."

"Touchy," Grantaire grumbled, shakily standing up, "Mind if I come? I need to pick up a few items I left at your flat after I moved in with Combeferre."

"Yes, thank you so much for dumping the fool on me Enjolras," Combeferre called, "I truly appreciate it!"

"Fine," Enjolras said, "you may come, but keep your head on, there will be children about."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," Grantaire said.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't fully understand _why_ you were so adamant about cooking," Annette said to Eponine as she helped her wipe down the kitchen counter, "However, this smells delightful, you seem to have done a good job."

"Thank you," Eponine answered, "When I was young, my mother used to make Azelma and I appetizing food, not the slop they gave to the customers."

"I don't mean to be rude," Annette said, "But I've noticed that your pronunciation has been getting better since you started staying here. I mean to say you've lost much of the street jargon you used to speak with. Gavroche and Azelma too."

"Really?" Eponine said, laughing slightly, "I hadn't noticed, I suppose being around you and Enjolras has done that to us."

"Yes, Enjolras does speak so eloquently, doesn't he?" Annette sighed, "He's intoxicating to watch really, he has such a way with words."

"Do I detect a small bit of infatuation from you Annette?" Azelma teased, entering the room in just enough time to hear her comments of the residential Revolution leader.

"What?" Annette said, blushing fiercely, "Of course not! What would give you such an idea?"

"Don't get all riled up," Eponine said as Azelma laughed, "We won't breath a word."

"But you may want to get a hold of yourself," Azelma said, "Pierre has just announced that Enjolras is outside the window, accompanied by Grantaire. I've just come in to get another set of dishes and cutlery to set out."

"Wonderful," Eponine sighed, "Grantaire's coming. Annette, lock the liquor cabinet, will you, and hide the key someplace Grantaire will never get it."

"I can't think of many places Grantaire wouldn't go to for alchohol," Annette said as she pulled the key from the lock.

"I can," Azelma said, grabbing the key from Annette and dropping it down her own bodice, "Not even Grantaire has enough gall to go _there_ for his liquor." Annette again went pink as Eponine laughed at her sister's impudence.

"Oh my 'Zelma, what am I going to do with you?" Eponine asked.

"Why what has she done?" Enjolras asked, walking into the kitchen. His movements were hindered by Nicolas and Pierre clinging to each of his legs.

"Eponine, would you kindly remove your brothers?" Enjolras asked casually. Annette and Azelma burst into another round of giggles at his nonchalance, and Enjolras smirked.

"Certainly," Eponine said, also jesting, "Boys, remove yourselves, you look ridiculous." Both boys let go, laughing merrily.

"I'm hungry 'Ponine," Pierre said, "Is supper ready yet?"

"Yes it is," Eponine said, "Everyone sit down, we're ready to it." The flat didn't have a large enough table to fit everyone, so Nicolas, Pierre, and Gavroche sat on the floor while Eponine, Azelma, Annette, Grantaire, and Enjolras sat around the table.

"This is good!" Nicolas said, met with general murmers of agreement.

"Yes," Enjolras echoed, "Quite good actually, I'm impressed." Eponine looked quite pleased with herself indeed.

"What's this?" Grantaire asked, holding up his glass of clear liquid.

"Water," Azelma answered.

"What?!" Grantaire asked, putting down the glass as if it had bruned him, "What are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?"

"I hardly doubt drinking something other than alcohol will kill you," Eponine smirked, "Besides, Enjolras doesn't have much liquor anyhow."

"I happen to know there's some absinthe in the liquor cabinet," Grantaire said, pulling back his chair.

"How did you know?" Annette asked.

"Because it's mine," Grantaire answered.

"That's what you needed to get?" Enjolras exclaimed, "You truly are ridiculous. You know that, correct?"

"I prefer passionate," Grantaire said, coming up behind Azelma's chair after unsuccessfully trying to open the cabinet.

"I think you're just a drunkard," Azelma said.

"And I think you should give me the key," Grantaire said

"We've hidden it," Azelma said smugly, "You couldn't find it if you tore up the flat from floor to ceiling."

"Don't do that," Enjolras said.

"I don't have to," with one swift movement Grantaire reached down Azelma's dress and retrieved the key, "It's right here," Grantaire pecked Azelma's cheek, which had turned a deep pink for the first time in her memory. Azelma stared after him in silence, her mouth dropped open in shock.

**Seems Azelma has meet her match. ;) Reviews please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I proud of myself for causing Azelma/Grantaire feels? Why yes, yes I am. That bit with the key was clearly a stroke of genius. Enjolras/Eponine is still far and away the focus of this fic, but I DO have some planned for Azelma and Grantaire, they are SO much fun to write, I must admit. Anyway, this chapter is very focused on Eponine and Enjolras, both separately and together. Warning: rated closer to M than T, but probably not for the reason you think. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I hate Valentine 's Day. I know it was a little while ago, but I really do. **

_Later that night_

"That infernal drunkard," Azelma said, crossing her arms over her nightgown-clad chest, "I'll kill him! How dare he try a thing like that!"

"Knock off 'Zelma!" Gavroche moaned into his pillow from the bed he shared with Pierre, "Or 'Ponine can sleep with Nicolas and you can have the couch!" Azelma grabbed her pillow over her head, screaming into it with frustration.

"Don't be so melodramatic Azelma," Eponine said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were quite taken with Grantaire!"

"Surely you jest," Azelma said, rolling her eyes, "I hold nothing but loathing for that insufferable fool."

"If you say so," Eponine said, "Go to sleep everyone." Eponine left the bedroom to a chorus of "goodnights" from her siblings. Eponine pulled on a thin robe over her nightgown, both given to her by Annette, and made her way down the hallway to the living room. Eponine was looking down, trying to find her footing in the dark, so it's not very surprising she was nearly knocked over when she ran into Enjolras.

"Damnit," Eponine breathed, rubbing her forehead.

""Sorry! Are you alright?" Enjolras said. Eponine shot him a condescending glare.

"Just fine," she said sarcastically

"Really, I apologize," Enjolras said, "It was clumsy of me." Enjolras paused for a moment, studying the young woman in front of him. She looked - dare he say it - pretty. In the dark, with the moonlight falling upon her, her thin nightgown wasn't exactly thick enough to cover her. Her medium waves cascaded over her shoulders; one side was tucked behind her ear, revealing the soft, smooth skin of her neck. His eyes wandered down, over her full bust and long, slender legs. Enjolras' ears went red, he was outright ogling her, she was bound to notice, yet for the life of him, he couldn't look away. Eponine noticed his gaze and, to her everlasting credit, said nothing, but simply closed the robe over her front, crossing her arms over her chest. Enjolras cleared his throat, avoiding her dark gaze.

"What are you doing?" Eponine asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Getting some water," Enjolras said, "What about you?"

"I'm going to bed," Eponine answered, "Clearly."

"But, your bedroom is over there," Enjolras pointed, confused. Eponine rolled her eyes.

"There's only room enough for two beds, there are five of us, you do the math." She answered, "I sleep on the couch."

"This entire time?" Enjolras asked.

"Ever since I've healed enough to," Eponine said, "Yes."

"Oh, um," Enjolras said, shifting uncomfortably, "Take my bed then; I'll sleep on the couch."

"No it's alright, don't trouble yourself," Eponine answered, "It's still more comfortable than anything I've ever slept on."

"No, I can't in my right mind allow you to sleep on the couch whilst I'm in a bed," Enjolras said.

"What do you propose we do?" Eponine asked, "Share?"

"Well," He looked so uncomfortable, how adorable, "I suppose that, for now, that may be the most logical solution." Eponine looked surprised, but she followed him just the same.

"This isn't going to be some cliché romantic scene, alright?" Eponine said, "Stay to your side of the bed."

"Believe me, I wouldn't want it any other way," Enjolras said. A rather uncomfortable silence settled over the two as they lay in the bed, each far to his or her side. Enjolras glanced over at Eponine; she was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her mind was far off though, whatever she was thinking of upset her, as a tear slid down her cheek. Her skin was translucent in the dark; it looked like a pearl on the face of an angel. Enjolras once again found that he very desperately wanted to look away, but he simply couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"What are you thinking of," Enjolras whispered. Eponine brushed away the tear with her forefinger, glancing over at him quickly.

"Nothing," Eponine said, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Are you thinking about them?" Enjolras asked, directing his gave to the cut on her collar. Eponine brushed her hair aside, covering the mark with her dark waves. She was silent for a moment.

"Yes," She finally breathed, Enjolras was unsure for a moment whether he had heard it or not, she spoke so softly.

"Who are they?" Enjolras asked, barely speaking loudly enough to be heard.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Eponine asked sharply. The spell was broken; the small window he had into this sad, broken young woman snapped shut and locked, heavily guarded. Eponine turned to lie on her side, facing away from Enjolras, and all was silent for a few minutes more.

"How about this," Enjolras said, breaking the silence, "I answer a question of yours and you answer one of mine."

"Fine then," Eponine said, turning back to face upward, "Since you seem adamant about keeping me from sleep, I will play your little game."

"You go first," Enjolras said.

"Oh, I don't know," Eponine thought for a moment, "Have you any siblings?"

"No," Enjolras said, "I'm an only child; it was rather lonely when I was young."

"Your turn," Eponine said.

"Who are they," Enjolras repeated his earlier question.

"My father, as you know, is the infamous Thenardier," Eponine said, "He has a group of followers, his inner circle. It was them." Eponine swallowed before taking her turn, "What about your parents?"

"My parents are very proud," Enjolras said, "Too proud to acknowledge a son who speaks of revolution. The only thing I get from them is a monthly allowance, my mother forbade my father from completely disowning me."

"Is you mother pretty?" Eponine asked, turning to her side to face him, forgoing the game completely.

"Beautiful," Enjolras said, differing his gaze from her cleavage. Eponine seemed not to notice.

"Who do you trust most in the world?" Eponine asked.

"My brothers," Enjolras said, referring to his comrades.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I love Patria," Enjolras said.

"That doesn't count," Eponine said.

"Then no," Enjolras said, "My turn, why do you love Marius when you know he will never feel the same way?"

"I don't know," Eponine admitted, "I was so young when I met him, he was the first person to show me any kindness in the longest time. He was smart, sincere, handsome- I just fell in love with him."

"Then why did you help him and Cosette?" Enjolras asked.

"I almost didn't," Eponine said, "But I love Marius, and I value his happiness over my own. If being with Cosette was to make him happy, then I would do everything in my power to help him. Look where that's got me, I haven't a thing, while she has him."

"That was a very brave thing for you to do," Enjolras said, "You're the most selfless person I know."

"I'm not brave," Eponine scoffed, "If I were brave, I would have told him how I felt, before it was too late."

"No," Enjolras said, "I think you are the bravest person I have ever met."

"And I think you are foolish," Eponine said.

"Why?" Enjolras said, "Because I see you in a positive light?"

"That," Eponine said, "And because you create all these idealistic ideas that, in reality, are impossible to achieve." Enjolras sighed heavily,

"Are we really going to have this conversation again," Enjolras said.

"You're the one that brought it up," Eponine said, rolling back to face the ceiling. Enjolras debated pointing out that it was in fact _she_ who mentioned it first, but decided it would do more harm than good. Enjolras rolled to face away from Eponine, pulling up the sheets.

"Goodnight," He said.

"Goodnight," She answered.

XXXXXXXX

"Papa?" Eponine asked in a small voice, "Where are we going?"

"Shut up," Thenardier growled at her, "An' keep followin"

"I'm cold," Eponine said, "I want to go back home."

"Please," Eponine said, rubbing her hands together, "It's far too cold for September, let us go back home!"

"I said Shuttup!" Thenardier said, grabbing her arm roughly. He pushed her into the grass, right at the edge of the grove of trees, "Stay 'ere, don' even think abou' comin' back until he's done." Eponine brushed her hair out of her eyes, standing up as her father walked away. Eponine wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep out the chill. It was cold, and very dark. It wasn't long before her father's outline was lost in the shadows. But Eponine wasn't afraid, she had never been scared of the dark, she had always considered it a blanket of protection. She was small, and quiet. Sneaking around in the dark was easy for her. Eponine sat down and brought her knees to her chest, thinking about the boy she had met earlier that day. He was probably only a small bit older that her, but in Eponine's eyes he was a grown man. He was so handsome, with kind blue eyes and a warm smile. Eponine hoped she would get to see Monsieur Marius again.

"I think I'm in love with him," Eponine had said to 'Zelma earlier.

"And I think your stupid," Azelma had answered. 'Zelma was eleven, she didn't understand, she was just a baby. A twig snapping brought Eponine back to reality. She spun around quickly, peering into the trees.

"Hello?" She called, "Is anyone there?" A familiar air of green eyes appeared, followed by a young boy, about sixteen years old.

"Ello 'Ponine," Montparnasse said, eyeing her up and down. She was young, only about thirteen, but she was pretty, she'd be worth not bein' paid!

"Oh," Eponine said, "It's jus' you." She sounded almost bored, it irritated Montparnasse. Every time she talked to him, her voice should quake with fear, he'd teach her to talk to him with nonchalance! Montparnasse sat down next to her, very close.

"What d'ya wan' 'Parnasse?" Eponine asked, her bright eyes glaring at him with annoyance. That was another thing, her eyes were far too lively, they had a certain shine to them that was always present. Eponine was fiery, and the flame resided in her dark orbs.

It was his job to put it out.

"Can't I jus' talk to ya 'Ponine?" Montparnasse asked snidely, placing his hand on her thigh.

"I'm goin' home," Eponine said, "I think Papa brought me here to meet a business parter of his, but they obviously aren't comin." Eponine went to stand up, but 'Parnasse grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her back towards him,

"You aren't going anywhere."

Eponine took note of the crazed look in his green eyes, and, for the first time, she was afraid.

Eponine managed to pull her arm away, standing and running as fast as she could go.

"_Damnit, she's fast,"_ Montparnasse thought. Not fast enough though, he caught her soon enough. 'Parnasse laughed as she struggled against his tight hold on her forearms. No doubt they would leave stark bruises on her smooth skin.

"Why fight 'Ponine?" Montparnasse purred in her ear, Eponine's eyes widened in fear, tears falling down her face, "You know you can't win." Eponine struggled harder at his voice; it scared her so much she feared she'd be ill. Eponine whimpered as he pinned her underneath him, and began to scream as his hand traveled up her flimsy chemise, touching her slowly, deliberately, and painfully.

"Tell me 'Ponine," Montparnasse purred as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled her skirt down her legs, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," Eponine sobbed, "Please stop, don't hurt me, please." Montparnasse laughed manically, thrusting his hips into hers roughly.

Then she screamed.

Eponine shot up in bed, screaming and flailing her arms to do something, _anything_ to get the pain to stop.

"Eponine!" Enjolras said, "Eponine!"

Eponine stopped screaming, she turned to look at him. Her face was white as the sheet around her, and a layer of perspiration covered her body. Enjolras' stomach churned uncomfortably at her eyes, they were wide as saucers, but so dull, any and all life was gone from those tragically beautiful dark orbs.

"You were having a nightmare," Enjolras said. Unsure of how to comfort her, he awkwardly patted her arm.

_Yes, pat her arm, that will fix the situation, _Enjolras mentally kicked himself. Eponine wasn't even looking at his though, she was looking straight ahead, though it was clear her mind was far off.

"Maman!" They heard from the other bedroom. Eponine cursed under her breath, seizing her robe and walking down the hall to her sibling's room. After a moment's hesitation Enjolras followed her, still hopelessly unsure of how he could help.

"Nicolas, what's wrong?" Eponine asked as she entered the bedroom. All four of them were awake. Hell, half of Paris was probably awake, she had been screaming so loud.

"What was that?" Pierre asked from the bed he shared with Gavroche, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Eponine said, "Everything is fine, I'm sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Azelma asked quietly enough that the boys wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Eponine said again, "I'm fine." Once again Eponine tucked them in, and said her goodnights, and once again she ran into Enjolras again on her way back to bed.

"Eponine," Enjolras started.

"No," Eponine interrupted, "Don't speak of it."

"I was only going to say that I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch," Enjolras said, gesturing for her to enter the room. He didn't have to ask about her nightmare, he already knew what she was dreaming of. He did have one final question though.

"How old were you?" Enjolras asked as they returned to bed. Eponine didn't answer for a moment.

"Thirteen," Eponine said. Enjolras didn't answer, he didn't have to.

**I have a long a/n this time.**

**I hate myself, I really, really, really do. You have absolutely no idea how terrible I feel about doing this, but I've put a TON of thought into it, and I've decided it's what will make the most sense down the road. I'm, wait for it, changing my muse... I KNOW! I hate it too, please don't chastise me. I'm not changing Sammy (are you kidding, who would do that?) But I'm changing Enjolras from Ramin to Aaron. Here's why. I plan to do something later with this fic that I don't want to reveal, but it will be better if Enjolras is based off Aaron, I promise it will all make sense eventually. I honestly have nothing against Aaron, I think he did a great job, but Ramin will just always be the perfect Enjy for me, which is why this upsets me so much. Plus I HATE changing muses, it's so annoying, but in the long run, it will help the story. I've gone back and put a note at the bottom of chapter one saying that Enjy is actually going to be Aaron, but I'm keeping Ramin's there as well because I want to keep my original intent for this story intact. I knew this would be an issue from the start, and I wish I had started with Aaron so I wouldn't have to change, but I hadn't seen the movie when this started sooo... It's upsetting, but it's something I have to do. Ok I'm done talking about this for now, if you have any specific questions, leave it in a review or PM me, but I won't be changing this decision, so don't ask me to. **

**Sorry this chapters kinda short!**

**Pop me a review, and until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Les Mis at the Oscars, I literally cannot deal with this. I'm dead. Samantha just looked so GORGEOUS in that blue dress that they should make up a new word that combines sexy/stunning/adorable/talented/goddess all into one. Whoops I just did: Sexunningabletealentess. Look it up, there's a picture of Sammy B as the definition. I guess perfect would work too... **

**Thank you for your continued support! It really means a lot to me! **

**Nina: Actually, I **_**did**_** put a warning at the top of the chapter. I apologize if that was a little intense, but this is an intense story, so if you're not into that don't read. I won't take it personally. **

**Disclaimer: I cried/screamed/died when Samantha came out looking all kinds of hot. She's so stunning I just can't.. **

**AND DID YOU SEE A WILD RAMIN APPEAR BEHIND HUGH AT ONE POINT? BECAUSE I DID!**

**Warning: Heavy A/G, fangirls beware ;)**

_The following evening..._

"Damnit!" Azelma cursed, sucking the tip of her now bleeding thumb, "I give up! There's not a single finger I haven't pricked." She threw the stitching aside, balling her throbbing hands into fists.

"You don't have a choice," Eponine said, picking the fabric from the ground and giving it back to Azelma, "You best learn before you're fired. We need the money."

"I'm dreadful at this," Azelma said, "I'm so slow, I had to bring work home, and even anything I manage to finish is awful." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Then get better," She said.

"I can't!" Azelma said, throwing aside her work again, "It's hopeless!"

"Then you had better find another job!" Eponine exclaimed, beginning to get fed up with Azelma, "I'm exhausted, but there are a million things to do, and I have to deal with our brothers, and Enjolras, the least you can do is maintain a job!" Azelma crossed her arms and slumped further into the couch. Eponine threw up her hands and turned away from her.

"Boys, time for bed," Miraculously, all three complied, standing up and walking toward the bedroom without complaint. Eponine stopped in the doorway to glance at Azelma, who was now rubbing her eyes.

"Azelma," Eponine said in a kinder tone, "Take a walk, then come back and finish." Azlema didn't move as the door closed behind Eponine, she couldn't imagine what going for a walk would help at all. However, she had nothing better to do, and she did _not _want to make another attempt at the stitching. Sighing, Azelma grabbed her shawl and exited the flat. She hadn't any idea where she was headed, and she didn't particularly care.

XXXXXXXX

"Azelma?" Marius asked in disbelief.

"What?" Azelma said, snapping from her thoughts, "Oh, hello Marius."

"What brings you here?" Marius asked, his usual warm smile gracing his features. Azelma had never much like Marius, he was far too happy. His positivity was taken too far, and he came across as very naïve.

"Just wandering," Azelma looked around, realizing she had walked to the cafe without even realizing it. She had only come here a handful of times before, looking for Eponine or Gavroche. She had never been inside, but right now it seemed a pleasant idea.

"Well, the meeting just finished," Marius said, "I was just going home, would you like me to escort you back to Enjolras'?"

"No thank you," Azelma said, "I think I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" Marius asked, "It's very late, the streets aren't a particularly safe place for a young lady to be on her own." Azelma almost laughed, she knew more than anyone how dangerous the streets of Paris were at night.

"Yes, I'm sure," Azelma said.

"Alright then," Marius said, tipping his hat, "Goodnight, Azelma."

Azelma watched him go, pulling his coat around himself tightly to keep out the December chill. She simply didn't understand the appeal that Eponine undoubtedly saw in him. There was nothing extraordinary about him at all. How on earth he managed to get not only Eponine, who was the strongest person Azelma knew, but also the lark, who one couldn't deny was beautiful, to swoon for him was beyond her. Azelma stood in the cold, jumping lightly from one foot to the other. She had too options, enter the cafe despite their being a high chance that Grantaire was present, or walk back home. And she was very, _very_ cold. Damn it all, Azelma entered the cafe to see a handful of the boys remaining, made up of Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly, and - of course - Grantaire.

"Hello Azelma," Joly greeted. The evening seemed to be winding down; all the students - minus Grantaire - were packing up their bags and exchanging farewells.

"Hello, Joly," Azelma answered.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular," Azelma said, shrugging her thin shoulders, "Simply taking a walk."

"Azelma," Enjolras said, coming up behind Joly, "Have you any idea where Eponine hid my philosophy books?"

"It depends," Azelma said, smirking slightly, "Did you do as she asked?"

"Yes," Enjolras said, rolling his eyes, "But she was at work when I returned and I haven't seen her."

"They're in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," Azelma said, "The key is atop the doorframe." Murmuring a word of thanks, Enjolras exited the cafe, followed by Joly. Feuilly passed her with a nod and a smile, but Combeferre found the desire to stop and talk to her.

"Hello Azelma," Combeferre said, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Can it wait?" Azelma asked, "I'm tired."

"I'll be quick," Combeferre said, "Just tell Eponine that if she ever want to come to our meetings again, I'll save her a seat." Azelma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

_Of course, always about 'Ponine, _She thought.

"Look, Combeferre," Azelma said, "Just tell her yourself, I really don't care enough to relay silly messages to her."

"Alright," Combeferre said, "Maybe I will." With that he exited the cafe.

_Finally I'm alone, _Azelma said. Well, minus the bartender, a gruff man by the name of Victor. Azelma sat at the bar, chin in her hand.

"I'll take a brandy," Azelma said, sounding as if drinking alone at her age was a regular occurrence. Victor looked at her warily.

"How old are you?" Victor asked.

"Old enough," Azelma said, leaning forward and giving him a peek at her bust. Victor shrugged and placed a glass in front of her. Azelma took a small sip, it tasted disgusting.

"Three sous," Victor said. Azelma reached towards the pocket of her dress, only to have her hand snatched by an all too familiar young man. So maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

"Allow me Mademoiselle," Grantaire sad smugly, seemingly ignorant to Azelma's glare. Grantaire paced from francs on the table, "For the lady, and I'll take one myself."

"I can pay for myself, thank you," Azelma said, reaching towards her skirt. Once again her hand was stopped by Grantaire's surprisingly quick fingers.

"Now, now, pet," Grantaire whispered in her ear, Azelma resisted the urge to shudder, "You won't wound my pride as to not accept a drink, it would be inhumane!"

"I would hardly call you human," Azelma said smoothly, pulling her hand from his grasp. Grantaire held his hand over his chest in mock offense.

"Now my dear, that seems a tad cruel doesn't it?" Grantaire asked, "That hurt, it truly did."

"I'm surprised that with all the alcohol you consume that you're able to feel anything," Azelma said. She stood up, a notice nailed to the wall attracting her attention. Azelma read it slowly - she wasn't the best reader - before tearing it down, folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

"May I escort you home?" Grantaire asked as he slid in front of her, blocking her passage to the doorway.

"No," Azelma said, pushing past him onto the streets of Paris.

"Come now," Grantaire said, jogging to keep up with her brisk pace, "You can't possibly expect me to allow you to walk home alone, at this hour, can I?"

"Yes!" Azelma said, "I lived on the streets for eight years! Why is it that because we dress differently, all you schoolboys seem to think 'Ponine and I need an escort everywhere we go!?"

"In my defense," Grantaire said, standing quite close proximity, "I did not know you before, so I haven't anything to compare her to."

"Oh, and who, pray tell, is this mysterious woman?" Azelma bit sarcastically.

"She," Grantaire said, stepping ever closer, "Is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Azelma actually laughed out loud, looking at him in disbelief.

"Is she?" Azelma scoffed, "Surely you're imaging my sister, Eponine. Dark hair and eyes, and a figure to make the angels green?"

"No," Grantaire said, brushing a thin strand of hair from Azelma's face, "She has blonde hair, and these lovely green eyes. She is witty, and never one to back away from an argument. Her name is not Eponine."

"She must be unintelligent," Azelma said quickly, desperately trying to keep his mouth busy.

"She is the smartest person I've ever met," Grantaire said. He leaned in as if to kiss her, but Azelma stepped back,

"Surely she is plain," Azelma said.

"She is beautiful," Grantaire replied.

"She is a whore," Azelma admitted, dropping her gaze, "No one could ever think of her as anything but a useless gamin, without even her decency to offer."

"Azelma," Grantaire said softly, stroking her cheek. Azelma actually looked up, it was the first time he had actually called her by her proper name. Looking at him now, Azelma realized that he was being serious this entire time. All the wonderful things he had said, he had truly meant. It felt wonderful to have someone think of her that way. She didn't pull back as he leaned forward, but rather closed her eyes, meeting his kiss.

Despite being a drunkard, he was a remarkably good kisser. Azelma entangled her long fingers in his hair, wrapping her arms around his neck. Grantaire rested his hands on her back, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Suddenly Azelma pulled back, completely removing herself from his embrace, a wicked grin on her face.

"This has been fun," Azelma said, holding up the wallet she had taken from Grantaire's pocket, "We should do it again sometime." Azelma turned on her heel and walked away, swaying her hips as she did so. She left him in the cold, slightly dazed and his trousers uncomfortably tight.

"That little minx," Grantaire muttered, smirking after her. He turned heel and walked towards his flat, hoping there was some absinthe in the liquor cabinet in his home, as he now had no money to buy any.

Azelma stooped a short ways down the road, looking back at him. He was just turning the corner, barely distinguishable in the dark. It was getting late; it must have been around midnight. Eponine would not be pleased. Azelma touched her lips; she could still feel the tingling he left behind. Azelma smiled; a genuine, albeit small, smile that, if she had not been alone, a companion might have taken note of a small flicker of light arising in her green orbs. They still lacked the shine of her youth, but it was a new beginning, a small spark of a fire long since thought to have burnt out. Azelma drew her hand gently over her hip. Yes, she had definitely enjoyed that much more than she would ever care to admit.

Her taste of contentment was soured quickly, as a rough hand grabbed her arm, yanking her around. Azelma's heart leaped her throat at the shock of someone creeping upon her, and nearly stopped beating when she discovered the identity of her attacker.

"Ello, 'Zelma," Montparnasse sneered, his face inches from hers.

"What do you want?" Azelma said, trying her best to hide the quiver of fear from her voice. Montparnasse took note of this and inwardly rewarded himself,

"Who's the boy?" Montparnasse said, nodding after Grantaire, "You certainly seemed friendly with him, care to tell me his name?"

"Go to hell," Azelma spat, attempting to pull her arm from his grasp. Montparnase clicked his tongue,

"Tut tut 'Zelma," He said, tightening his grip on her and watching in satisfaction as she winced in pain, "Yeh must learn some manners, yer far to fresh."

"What do you want?" Azelma repeated her earlier question.

"I already told yeh," Montparnasse growled savagely, shaking her arm, "I want 'Ponine, and since yeh didn't pass along my lil' message, I'll 'ave to give yeh one that 'Ponine can't help bu' see." Azelma's eyes widened in fear as his grip on her arm tightened like a vise, threatening to snap the bone, as his other hand reached for her mouth to silence the scream mere moments after she let it out.

**Haha, the dreaded cliffhanger! I am truly **_**evil**_** sometimes. Things to look out for next time: some major progress in the Eponine/Enjolras relationship, the outcome of Azelma's passionate actions with Grantaire, and the aftermath and extent of the damage inflicted upon 'Zelma by Montparnasse. Can you spell A-N-G-S-T? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been forever and a day! I've been so busy with rehearsals for the spring musical all day every day, even on our break. AND all my teachers have suddenly realized that finals are coming up so our workload is INSANE!**

**Your continued reveiw/follows/favorites really make my day, thank you so much. **

**AnnaMarie24601 - Thats really cool that you found this story, out of all the great E/E stories out there, just from a google search. May I ask what it was you searched for? I'm just curious. **

**Disclaimer: I have a guitar **

**Reviews, if you would be so kind. Enjoy!**

_Meanwhile.._

"Azelma?" Eponine called, hearing someone enter the flat.

"No," Enjolras answered, "It's just me. Azelma's at the cafe, I talked to her before I left."

"Oh, Eponine said, appearing in the hallway ahead of him, "Well she had better arrive soon."

"Bad day?" Enjolras asked, settling into the sofa with one of his law books.

"The worst," Eponine said, taking the book from his hands and putting it on the coffee table. Enjolras sighed but didn't bother reaching for it, there was no point, Eponine would just take it again.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Eponine smirked, "First, I had a dreadful day at work, where it seems every workman and their father feels the need to stare at me as if I'm a piece of meat. Then I come home to find that Pierre had broken that flower pot in the hallway next to the lavatory, sorry about that, I will pay for it."

"Don't bother," Enjolras said, "The boy has taste, that pot was hideous." Eponine continued talking as if he hadn't spoken.

"Then I learn that Azelma nearly got fired due to her inability to hold her tongue, and now she's gone out, leaving me to finish her work," Eponine momentarily held up the now-completed stitching for him to see, before tossing it aside and dropping her face into her hands, "It's a lot of responsibility, and meanwhile, we are invading your home." Enjolras sat still for a moment, before hesitantly reaching out to stiffly pat her shoulder, She didn't pull away, so he took it as a good sign.

"You aren't invading," Enjolras said, "I invited you, all of you."

"Either way, I feel as if I can't take care of them," Eponine said, "Like I'm not doing my job."

"Eponine," Enjolras said, "Only several weeks ago, you and Azelma were living in squalor with your parents. Gavroche was living on the streets, hardly able to get enough to eat, and you had no idea where Nicolas and Pierre even were. Now, all of you have regular meals, a place to sleep, and suitable clothing all because of your efforts. You're a wonderful mother, even though you shouldn't have to be." He awkwardly reached his arm around her shoulders in what he assumed was a comforting gesture, and placed his opposite hand on her knee, patting it comfortingly.

"Thank you," Eponine smiled softly at him. Enjolras met her smile, looking deep into her dark orbs. Each held this pose for a moment, sitting in comfortable silence. Ever so slowly, by an action seemingly unexecuted by himself, Enjolras found himself leaning towards her slightly. Eponine looked as surprised as he felt, but she too angled her head, eyes closing as his lips neared hers...

"Eponine!" They leaped apart as if the sofa was on fire at the sound of the strangled cry coming from outside the door. Eponine collected herself, glancing sheepishly at the scarlet Enjolras before answering the door.

"Azelma?!" Eponine cried, seeing the state her sister was in "What in God's name happened to you?!" Eponine knelt down to help her younger sister in, seating her on the sofa.

"Eponine!" Azelma cried again, burying her head in Eponine's neck. Eponine wrapped her arms round her neck and patted her back soothingly, shooting Enjolras a glance that plainly told him to excuse himself quietly.

"What happened to you?" Eponine asked, eyeing the bruises peppering Azelma's body. Eponine gently pried Azelma's clenched hands from her side. A stain of crimson was quickly forming on the fabric, seeping from a nasty cut in Azelma's side and onto her hands.

"Who did this?" Eponine asked.

"It- it was Montparnasse," Azelma choked out. Eponine froze momentarily; swallowing slowly she was able to speak with a level voice.

"Did he-" She started.

"No," Azelma cut her off. Eponine sighed in relief, leaning forward to try to get a closer look.

"You will have to take your dress off, I'll have Joly come over to take a look" Eponine said, tucking Azelmas mussed hair from her eyes, "Is anything broken?"

"I don't think so," Azelma said breathlessly, clutching her side in pain. However, being Azelma, even with a stab wound in her side and her struggle to maintain a stiff upper lip, she, despite the substantial amount of pain she was undoubtedly enduring, never missed an opportunity to take use of her keen (and often importune) abilities of deduction.

"Eponine, why was Enjolras' face all red?"

"Because I was teasing him," Eponine said quickly, "You know how he gets when someone insults his silly revolution." Azelma didn't look entirely convinced, but she was simply too tired to question her sister further.

"What has happened?" Joly asked, bursting through the door in front of Enjolras.

"Go with Joly to the lavatory, he will attend to your side." Eponine said as she finished cleaning Azelma's hands.

"Eponine," Azelma said quietly, "I don't want to work at the factory anymore." Eponine swallowed a laugh, leave it to Azelma to bring up something so petty at such an improper time.

"Well you have to work somewhere," Eponine said.

"I know," Azelma reached into her pocket and took out a slip of paper. Eponine took it from her and read it; it was a job posting for a bartender/waitress, male or female.

"I'm going to work at the Cafe Musain."

XXXXXXXX

"Is she alright?" Enjolras asked. Eponine's finger flew to her lips, silencing him quickly. She gestured for him to follow her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"She'll recover," Eponine said, "Joly bandaged her side, it wasn't as bad as I feared. She's fine, just shaken up."

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked her.

"Of course I'm not," Eponine wrung her hands together, pacing the floor in front of him, "Thanks to the heavens she wasn't seriously hurt, he could have killed her, or worse-" Eponine cut off, biting her lip and running her hands through her dark hair.

"And it's all my fault," She said, "Next time, she could be worse, or he may go after Gavroche, or Pierre, or Nic-"

"Eponine," Enjolras said, "You're wearing out the floor."

"We'll have to leave," Eponine continued, ignoring him completely, "We can travel to the country, but we would have to walk, I haven't any money."

"You won't be going anywhere," Enjolras interrupted, grabbing her arm gently, turning her body to face him, "You will stay here, we can alert the police."

"Like they would ever help a gamine like me," Eponine said bitterly. She brought her gaze up to his, her expression softening as his eyes met hers.

"I feel guilty Enjolras," She admitted, "He was attacking Azelma, while you and I were-" She suddenly seemed to become aware of how closely they were standing. She backed away quickly, biting her lip and dropping her gaze to the floor. It was true though, they both new it. She felt horrible that she almost kissed him. Aside from Azelma, there was still Eponine's unresolved feelings for Marius. Not to mention, Enjolras was far too busy with his revolution to give a woman a second glance. It had been a moment of foolishness that caused his previous actions. He would not allow it to happen again, but simultaneously, he desperately wanted her to stay. She was a dear friend, and _nothing_ more, he reasoned with himself. He wanted her to stay.

"Don't do anything rash," He told her, "Azelma can't be moved anyway, so you are stuck here at least until she has healed."

"Alright," Eponine said, relenting a awarding him a small grin, "We will stay until she is well, you win." Eponine turned to exit the room, knowing full well Enjolras' smug grin was gracing his irritatingly sensible lips.

Enjolras: 1

Eponine: 0

XXXXXXXX

"Eponine," Pierre wined, pulling his sister's skirt, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Nicolas said, holding Gavroches hand and walking several paces behind Eponine.

"Let's go to the café!" Gavroche said, "I 'aven't seen those boys in ages!" Eponine rolled her eyes,

"It's barely noon, Yvonne made you boys a massive breakfast this morning, and you can't possibly be ready to eat so soon."

"Please 'Ponine?" Pierre asked, opening his brown eyes wide, "I'm so hungry I fear I may drop dead right here in the street."

"Oh alright," Eponine sighed; she never could say no to that face, "We can go to the café." All three boys cheered and quickened their pace to keep up with Eponine's longer strides.

"Eponine!" The siblings were greeted by Grantaire the moment they entered the café, "To what do I owe the pleasure!"

"Don't you attend the university?" Eponine asked cockily, raising an eyebrow at the drunk, "Honestly, do you schoolboys ever actually attend your classes?"

"Of course love," Grantaire said, "But we must have somewhere to go when he haven't any classes to attend, haven't we?" Eponine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"In all seriousness," Grantaire said, his expression turning somber, "I heard about dear Azelma, is she alright?"

"She's a melodramatic young woman who tends to act like a child, used to running around the streets of Paris with no boundaries, who is confined to a bed. She's an absolute nightmare." Eponine said, "But she will be back to her regular bitter self come several weeks' time."

"Glad to hear it," Grantaire said, "I may come and visit her later, spare her some boredom."

"She'll be grateful for it, though she may tell you to die in some ditch someplace," Eponine said, "It's her way of showing affection." Grantaire laughed, tipping his hat to her and hurrying from the café, he needed to have a talk with the aforementioned light haired girl with a knife for a tongue.

During this exchange, Gavroche, Pierre, and Nicolas had made their way to a table where Courfeyrac and Marius were sitting. Eponine joined them as Courfeyrac was chuckling at something Nicolas had just said.

"Your brothers are quite amusing," Marius said to Eponine, granting her a lopsided grin, Eponine felt the familiar giddiness at his gesture, "I can see why Enjolras is fond of them."

"Enjy?" Gavroche said, "He honestly enjoys us?"

"Oh yes," Courfeyrac said, "He talks about you boys quite often." For some reason unknown to herself, Eponine found herself want to ask if he had ever talked about her. But of course she said nothing; Monsieur Marius was sitting right next to her after all. Luckily she didn't have to as Pierre, being ever so observant, balanced his chin on his hands and asked Courfeyrac candidly,

"What about 'Ponine and 'Zelma?" He asked, mouthful of the biscuit he had taken from Marius' half-eaten plate, "He talks about them too, doesn't he?"

"I suppose," Marius said, standing from his seat and reaching into his coat pocket, taking out a letter he passed it to Eponine over the table.

"Ponine, would you do me a favor and deliver this to Cosette?" Marius asked, "She enjoys the letters, she finds them romantic. I would give it to her myself, but I'm already going to be late for my lecture as it is."

"Sure Monsieur Marius," Eponine said, pocketing the envelope, "I'll do it on our way home."

"Thanks 'Ponine," Marius said, waving farewell and swiftly exiting to the Parisian streets.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Courfeyrac said. Eponine looked at her brothers; they were far too distracted with the fact that Gavroche took Nicolas' baguette to take any interest in their conversation.

"I know," Eponine said, proudly tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Then why do it?" He asked her. Eponine sighed,

"I don't know. I suppose I may be a little in love with him." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile..._

"Dear Azelma," Grantaire bowed at her bedside deeply, "My heart yearns for your unwavering and complete love, my whole being is kept alive by the thought I may live to see you another day!"

"Are you drunk?" Azelma asked, glaring at him without amusement.

"Drunk off you!" Grantaire said stroking her cheek. She slapped his hand away, "You're intoxicating my sweet!"

"Just because I have a gaping side wound does not mean I am now unable to kick your ass into the next decade," Azelma said, "How did you even get in here?!"

"Your sweet words and loving greetings are what keep me here in life my dear," Grantaire said, "And I may or may not have broken Enjolras' door."

"Dammit," Azelma said, pushing back the blankets of her bed to stand up, "Your idiot drunkard!" Grantaire gently but firmly pushed her back on the pillows.

"Now, my sweet," Grantaire said, "You know full well that Yvonne said for you to stay in bed. Besides, Eponine would have my ass if I caused you to exert yourself."

"I'm so damn bored," Azelma said, running her fingers through her hair, "I have been laying in this bed all day, I have to _do_ something or I'll go mad."

"That's why I'm here!" Grantaire said, pulling up a chair, "I am here to amuse you!" If looks could kill, Grantaire would be in the ground by now. However seeing finding a more creative way to end his life would require her to first heal, she settled into her pillows to allow him to entertain her as she waited.

XXXXXXXX

"Gavroche," Eponine said, "Look after your brothers while I run some errands. Stay together, and don't get into trouble."

"What? Us, getting into trouble? Whatever gave you such a dreadful idea!?" With a cocky grin, Gavroche led his brothers away in the direction of the statue Gavroche used to live, no doubt to find some young urchins to play with. Once they were out of sight, Eponine pulled out the letter, fully intent on reading it herself before handing it over. She sighed dreamily as she read his eloquent words, pretending as usual that they were aimed at her instead of Cosette. She waited for the familiar swooping sensation in her stomach that she always had when she read Monsieur Marius' writing. He had such a way with words.

"Eponine!" Cosette greeted her brightly, "What a lovely surprise!" Eponine smiled genuinely back at her. It was hard not to like the lark.

"I have a letter for you," Eponine said, handing her the paper, "From Monsieur Marius."

"Thank you!" Cosette said, "I can read it later, would you like to come in? I was just about to have some tea."

"I wish I could, but I must collect my brothers and return home to check on Azelma."

"Oh yes, Marius told me," Cosette said, looking genuinely worried for the girl who had been nothing but nasty to her, "Will she be alright?"

"She should make a full recovery," Eponine answered, "I'm sorry I can't stay, I promise I will one day soon."

"You had better," Cosette called as Eponine walked down the path, "And it's my turn to host this time." Nodding her head with a smile, Eponine waved at the lark, slightly guilty for not telling her of her plans to leave. But the less people that know, the better.

It wasn't until she had collected her brothers and was almost home that Eponine realized that that feeling, that delightful swooping sensation in her lower stomach that she got each time Marius looked at her, hadn't come. Not even reading one of his lovely letters had made her feel that way.

What on earth was she feeling?

**OMG what is the matter with me?! It's been FAR too long, I feel awful. I have just had so much work its borderline slave labor. Getting an education is so annoying.**

**Stay in school kids. **

**Next chapter opens with a bit of Enjolras and the Les Amis at the ABC café! Who doesn't love a little barricade boys bonding time?**

**Hope you liked that little bit of Azelma/Grantaire I snuck inn there. They are fun to write, and easy too. Their banter practically writes itself. **

**Reviews!**


End file.
